Goodbye Harry Hello Bellerose
by Annabeth Volturi
Summary: Harry Potter is sick of everything, sick of people dictating his life, telling him how he should and shouldn't live his life, and he's definitely sick of Sirius and Remus arranging a marriage to Ginny, so he decides to change himself. Harry Potter vanishes, and a year later a girl appears and what's this, she's married to Snape and expecting his child? Two-shot fiction, warnings in
1. Goodbye Harry Potter

_**Ok, this is my first two-shot fic, and yes it involves Harry having a sex-change, a magical one to get out of an unwanted engagement. I warn you though, ok here are the warnings:**_

_**Female HarryxSS**_

_**Lemons**_

_**Cursing**_

_**Mild violence**_

_**No slash, since Harry's turning into a girl here.**_

_**Slight bashing and heavy bashing**_

_**Good Dumbledore in this one, meaning he has nothing to do with the plot on Harry.**_

_**Disregards OOTP & HBP, the war is over and Harry is seventeen, then eighteen in this fic. Also Snape is not with his canon character because he's going to act nice to Harry once the change happens.**_

_**Those are the warnings, and here is the full summary and I apologize if it's different from the one under the link:**_

_**Harry is sick of people dictating his life, he's tired of being the BWL, he's tired of the ministry on his back, and he's tired of his loved ones choosing his life for him. He decides to change himself, and with Snape, Dobby, Ron and Hermione's help he succeeds in doing so. A year passes, and a young girl comes into town but what's this? She's married to Snape and expecting his baby? What sort of adventure does this lead to?**_

_**Again this is a two-shot, not a one-shot.**_

_**I don't own Harry Potter.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

"HOW COULD YOU?!" a surge of angry magic made the room shake violently around the group gathered in the den of Grimmauld Place.

"Harry calm down, you should be happy." Molly Weasley tried to get closer but one look of pure hatred and anger made her back away.

"HAPPY? HOW CAN I BE HAPPY?" Harry stopped to catch his breath; his throat was beginning to hurt. "You expect me to be happy for an arranged marital contract to Ginny, which no one bothered to tell me about until now?" they had just moments ago told Harry about a pre-made marriage contract to marry him and Ginny Weasley in the summer, a month from now.

"You and Ginny are good together Harry, and she loves you so you'll have a good wife." Sirius stepped forward to touch his arm.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" his magic pushed Sirius into the wall. "You know how I feel about an arranged 'anything' that has to do with my life! I told you I didn't want to get married for a while, and I told you all that I don't want to be with Ginny." He growled as he spoke, everyone looked afraid.

"This is for you Harry, you and Ginny will be perfect together just like your parents were." Arthur tried to give a smile but it disappeared immediately.

"My parents, is that what this is about?" He turned to Sirius. "You're making me marry Ginny who looks like my mum? Just because I look like my dad you can make-believe I'm him?"

"Harry just listen…"

"SHUT UP LUPIN NO ONE WANTS TO HEAR YOU!" Remus stepped back in shock. "I'm not marrying Ginny, contract or no I will not force myself to tolerate this."

"You have no choice Harry, I'm sorry but the contract has been made and you and Ginny will be married in a month." Remus told him while helping Sirius up.

"Why not? What you're going to threaten me to marry her?" he glared at the Weasley couple, who shrank back at his powerful snarl.

"Well…we had to throw in a reason. If you don't marry Ginny you will be stripped of your magic or go to Azkaban for life, or both." Harry's eyes widened. "Harry we just want what's best for you." Harry angrily threw a heavy object at Arthur's face, but missed and it left a huge dent in the wall.

"Best for me? No you want what's best for your family; you want me to marry Ginny so she can have access to my family's money." Molly's eyes widened.

"How can you think that of her? She would never…"

"She's a money-grubbing trollop, who only wanted me for the fame, was this her idea? Did she tell you she wanted to marry me for love? Or did you concoct this scheme yourself?"

"Harry James Potter you will stop this now…" Sirius went flying back into the wall, this time with a bloody lip. Remus ran to his aid and Molly and Arthur backed away in pure fear.

"You are no longer my godfather, I'm seventeen I can decide what I want. You will not choose my life for me anymore." Harry yanked out his wand and cursed the two Weasleys, then painfully hexed Remus, and then cursed Sirius who fell unconscious against the wall. "All of you can go to Hell, I'm through." They were all knocked out, and while Harry went to his room he called for Dobby and the elf appeared at his door.

"Master Harry Potter called for Dobby?"

"Yes, can you quickly pack my things? I'm leaving here, and I want you to come with me." Dobby looked curious, but nodded and with a few snaps of his fingers Harry's entire room was packed into his trunk. "Now, can you take me to Hermione's house? Not her parents' but her new one?" Dobby nodded. "Let's go then." He grabbed his trunk, shrank it, and then grabbed Dobby's hand where they ended up in the front yard of Hermione's little apartment. Dobby hid under his cloak from the muggles walking by, and then Harry knocked on the door.

"Harry?" it was Ron who answered.

"Hey Ron, is Hermione home?" the redhead nodded and let him through. "I need to talk to both of you." Hermione was in the living room with Crookshanks, and the cat had gotten very fat from the food he'd snuck from the kitchen.

"What's up Harry? Is everything alright?" Harry shook his head, and sat down with Dobby after he came from under the cloak. "Oh hello Dobby."

"Greetings Ms. Hermione Granger, Mr. Ronald Weasley." The elf nodded at them.

"I need to know, have you talked to your parents lately Ron?"

"No, not since last week why?" Harry quickly explained everything to them, and when he finished their eyes widened in shock and horror. "So that's the whole story."

"You actually hexed them unconscious? Damn Harry I figured you would have cursed them." Ron laughed.

"Ron this is serious, Harry I'm sorry that happened to you. Sirius and Remus had no right to do that to you, no matter the intent."

"Thanks Mione, but there's another issue."

"Harry you're not going to lose your magic or go to Azkaban, every contract has a loophole. What we need to do is go to Gringotts and see the contract ourselves, and figure out what we can do to prevent the marriage."

"Will they let Harry see the contract?"

"Of course Ron, Harry is one of their favorites and they take care of those they favor." Hermione smiled. "I believe old Griphook might help us."

"Yes he was there when I first visited." The goblin seemed fine, maybe he knew about the contract. "Let's go then, I have a feeling this needs to be done and quick."

"You'll need a sponsor Harry, someone to help in case there's any issue."

"But who can he trust?" Harry thought for a quick minute, and only one name came to mind.

"Snape." They stared at him. "He's the only one who can vouch for any of this, besides after that whole confrontation with Voldemort he owes me a few favors." During the whole battle at the Ministry Snape had shown up and defended Harry and his friends with the Death Eaters, and for that Voldemort ended up trying to kill him and then Malfoy showed up with his group to defend them too. Snape had been secretly getting groups to stay out of the light and dark sides of war, making them a neutral group so they only came around when needed. Bellatrix had tried to kill Draco for betraying his father but to everyone's shock Lucius came up and fired her own killing curse back at her. That set Voldemort off, and as he shot a killing curse at Snape, Lucius, and Dumbledore but Harry managed to shield them and destroy the dark wizard on his own.

At the huge impact, Minister Fudge pardoned everyone except the death eaters who survived. Snape and Lucius were pardoned from Azkaban much to the horror of Sirius, until Harry made him shut up. Malfoy and his group apologized to the Golden Trio and their allies for all the trouble they caused, they weren't friends but they were civil now. Dumbledore was glad the war was over so quickly, and he was reinstated as headmaster. He let Harry move out of the Dursley home, and so Harry went to live with his godfather which he thought was good up until now.

Harry, Hermione, Ron, and everyone else who participated finished out their years and graduated, but sadly to Harry the problems didn't stop.

"Well if you're sure, then I'll contact him. Hold on…" Hermione went over to the fireplace. "Professor Snape, are you there?" a head appeared in the fireplace.

"What do I owe the pleasure of you calling me at my home Ms. Granger?" he sounded tired.

"Forgive me sir, but we need you to come with us to Gringotts." She quickly explained why, and Snape suddenly looked intrigued than tired.

"Very well, I'll meet you there in five minutes." He vanished from the fireplace.

"Alright let's go, Dobby you come with us ok?" Dobby nodded and they flooed straight into Gringotts' lobby. Harry looked around and saw the head goblin at the very end near a door that led to the vaults. Snape came over to them from another floo.

"Good morning professor." They all said.

"Morning children." He looked at Harry, who smiled and they followed him over to the tall desk.

"Excuse me; we'd like to speak to the goblin known as Griphook." Harry said and the goblin looked up.

"Mr. Potter, one moment please." He left the desk, and soon enough returned with Griphook.

"Mr. Potter how nice to see you again."

"You too Griphook, I need to speak with you about a marriage contract that was just put up." The goblin smiled. "I brought a few witnesses."

"Of course, follow me please." He led them behind the desk, straight to a large room with a huge ornate table in the middle. Griphook went in the back for a few minutes, and then returned with a huge scroll. "This is it, the marriage contract for Mr. Harry James Potter and Ms. Ginevra Molly Weasley."

"Could you please explain what it says, and then hand it to Professor Snape he knows more about contracts than I."

"Yes, now…" Griphook quickly read over the contents, and then handed it to Snape. "The contract basically states that you and Ms. Weasley are to be married within a month and if you refuse then you will either have your magic stripped or be sent to Azkaban for life if not both. However, you don't have to be married until you are 19 therefore you have time to work out a solution."

"What sort of solutions, if I remember correctly once a marriage contract is set it can't be broken unless by a loophole in the contract?"

"Right you are Mr. Potter." Snape spoke up. "That's the trick to getting out of any contract, and from what I am seeing here…the only way for you to get out of this marriage to Ms. Weasley would be to…" he looked at Hermione.

"Let me guess, I have to marry someone else?" Snape passed the contract to Hermione who read it over.

"Close Harry, the way we see it…you'd have to undergo a magical sex-change." Harry about fell out of his seat, and Ron looked ready to faint. "That's the only explanation Harry; this contract is almost full-proof."

"A magical sex-change, you mean magically turn me into a girl?"

"Altering your genetic-makeup, with the use of potions; it's actually a very simple process and it only takes three days." Everyone's heads snapped to Snape, did he just agree with Hermione?

"It basically means this, you 'Harry Potter' has to marry Ginny Weasley by your nineteenth birthday. Now you can get out of the marriage to Ginny if you have a sex-change, but the magic in this contract is still strong so you would still have to get married but to someone you could choose. Either way you'd be out of the chosen marriage."

"And if I change myself…then no one would know it's me?" No one would tell him how to run his life, he'd no longer be the Boy-Who-Lived, no one could stop him from doing what he wanted including finding a marriage partner.

"You'd be free to do as you please, provided you get married by next year." Griphook smiled. "We can take care of the legal business, including your name change and vaults." Harry thought for a minute, if he did this then he'd be no longer hounded by the ministry or anyone else, and if he was then they couldn't do anything to bother him.

"I…"

"Harry?" this was a huge change, but it'd be the first step to his new life.

"I'll do it." Ron recovered from his shock. "Don't worry Ron you're still my best mate, I'll just be someone else." Ron sighed, as if he knew Harry would choose this.

"It'll take a while to get used to it, but I accept your choice mate. I hate that your life's been played out for you, so you have my support." That was a huge relief on Harry.

"I will supply the potions, but Potter…if you're going to do this then you have to stay at my home until the process is complete."

"Then I'll have to shop and find a new home, away from where the others could think to find me."

"That can wait, now…" Snape looked to Griphook who pulled out some papers and some ink and quills.

"You just need to sign these forms, stating that you've agreed to all we've spoken of. Everything in here is between the five of us, and these files will be kept safely within your vault."

"Speaking of which, I want all access to my vaults with the exception of my own to be cut off from anyone who tries to get in." Harry looked at Ron. "I don't know if Bill or the twins are in on this, but I can't take any chances."

"It's fine mate." Ron smiled.

"What name are you going to pick though?" Harry thought for a quick moment, he couldn't use any names that could give him away, and then two names came to mind.

"I'll tell you after it's done." Harry quickly signed the papers, Ron and Hermione signed the witness lines as did Snape. "So should I leave with you professor?"

"I would say so, you can bring the elf if you desire." Dobby had kept quiet the whole time, but at the mention of going with Harry the little creature perked his ears up. "He is your main caretaker, so he can look after you during the process."

"Thank you." Hermione and Ron stood from their seats. "Thank you for your time Griphook." The goblin smiled.

"Always a pleasure Mr. Potter." Griphook took the files and led them out, Harry spotted Sirius and the others coming and quickly snuck into another floo with his friends. They flooed straight to Snape's home in Spinner's End, and Hermione and Ron hugged him then bid him goodbye.

"Don't worry about the rest, we'll come up with something while you're here." They left and disapparated off the property.

"There's a spare room upstairs on the left, take the elf with you. I'll be in my lab in the basement, stay out of my room but you're welcome anywhere else. The loo is right at the end."

"Which room is yours?"

"The one on the right upstairs, go on." Harry did so, when it came to making potions Snape would rush to get things done. Dobby followed him upstairs and when Harry found the room it wasn't too bad. It was simple with a closet, a bed, and nightstand and dresser. Nothing more than he needed; and the loo was just at the end of the hall so it wouldn't be too much trouble.

"Dobby is happy that Harry Potter wishes him to be here."

"I'm very glad Dobby, and just so you know even if I change in appearance I'm still the same person. You understand?"

"Dobby understands perfectly, Dobby only wishes Harry Potter be happy." Harry smiled at the elf, and took out his trunk before letting the thing expand to its normal size. He could only imagine what his life was going to be like again in three days, but how many potions did he have to take? Was it a painful process? Oh well he could ask Snape when he came up.

"Potter." Harry turned to see Snape come in with a box. "Here." He set it down on the bed, and Harry saw they were vials.

"That was fast." Snape chuckled.

"It turns out I have an entire stock, I forgot to mention that St. Mungo's has their own little cabinet from me. I only send in the potions they order and if I need an extension to make more they give me a week depending on the orders."

"So you have an entire closet full of these just lying around?"

"Pretty much, now these you will need to take." Snape pulled out six vials. "These three are hormone potions, but you take them after you take the gender-changing potion. Take two each day in the morning, and on the third afternoon your change will be complete."

"When exactly?"

"It depends on what the potions are dealing with, now I warn you the genital change will be uncomfortable but not painful. You can have the elf send for food if you wish, or I can bring it to you."

"I think Dobby will do, he might need something to do while this happens. Professor…I know I didn't say anything earlier but, I want to thank you for what you're doing and what you have done."

"You already have Potter, when you studied better in my class and remained on civil terms with the Slytherins. I took that as a sign of respect, and knowing how much you've wanted to be free your entire life…well I can say that in a way I owe you for being such a horrid teacher." Harry almost didn't believe those words, but once they went into his head they actually made sense.

"I…ok who are you and what have you done with the snarky dungeon bat that was my professor?" the man actually smiled.

"Let's just say an old friend reminded me that life is short, so we have to try and live it out the best we can. I can't spend my whole life teasing you and your friends, so at least I can return some respect to you."

"Again thank you." Snape picked the box back up.

"Dinner will be ready at six, you can join me if you wish so or if you take the potions after I leave."

"I think I'll take the second option." Harry just sat down on the bed. "And…wait when this is done how am I going to dress…?"

"Granger will get you some clothes, I'll write her. Good night then Potter."

"Uh…good night sir." As soon as the man closed the door Harry picked up the first two vials and drank them down slowly. Tonight was his last night as Harry James Potter, and in the next three days he would assume his new identity.

An entirely new life awaited him, and he was only eager to start it soon.

_Three days later:_

The three days were up; Severus Snape had been counting down the hours and days since he last saw Potter. The elf had been looking after him, and had said that Potter was fine during the change. He had contacted Granger asking her to pick up some clothes for Potter so that 'she' would have the appropriate materials.

'Time to see the new Potter.' He slowly made his way up the stairs, just before knocking on the door Dobby appeared at his side. "Is it done?"

"Harry Potter sir, is no longer Harry Potter." The elf answered.

"Potter?"

"Come in." a voice as soft as the wind itself answered back. Snape slowly opened the door, and as soon as he looked at the figure on the bed his heart almost stopped beating from the shock. Potter's entire appearance had changed so dramatically, it was almost as if the boy didn't exist.

"Oh my…" the beauty of the young woman in front of him was astounding. Her face was nearly the same as Lily's, her eyes were no longer green but a light brown, maybe hazel, her hair was charcoal brown, straight and waist-long, her scar was gone, and her skin had a healthy tone to it than before. Her figure was slim, but her shape was curvier now including her naked c-cup breasts which she didn't bother to cover as he stared at her.

"How do I look?" she stared shyly at him. He used his wand to conjure up a mirror, and then a blanket to cover her with.

"I won't lie, your appearance is absolutely stunning Mr…I mean Ms. Potter."

"Evans." She said. "I changed my name remember? My new surname is Evans." He should've seen that coming, he'd almost forgotten about that.

"Well then Ms. Evans, you are by far quite the beauty, you look nothing like your former self." He handed her the mirror, and as she stared into it he saw tears form in her eyes. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, I'm just happy…I feel so alive now…" she wiped her eyes.

"Well, Dobby if you would please go to Ms. Granger's house and bring her here?"

"Of course Master Snape." Dobby vanished with a pop, leaving the two alone.

"So…what is your new name?" she put the mirror down and covered her naked body. "I would assume you'd like me to know since I helped." She chuckled.

"Only if you promise not to laugh when I tell you."

"Why would I laugh?" she shrugged and then sighed.

"Bellerose, Bellerose Marie Evans." That name sounded familiar. "Well?"

"It's a lovely name, it suits you." He saw she wasn't wearing her glasses; she probably didn't need them anymore.

"Thanks, I remembered the name Bellerose from a French story, and Marie was my grandmum's name. I just combined the two."

"Well you picked a good name Ms. Evans."

"Thank you again for helping me Professor." She got up from the bed and hugged him, which made his entire body freeze up. She was naked, and she was hugging him?

"Um…you do remember that you're not wearing anything under that sheet right?" she laughed and looked up.

"Frankly I don't care right now, I'm still getting used to this." He carefully hugged her back, and then let go.

"Just put something on before Granger gets here." She giggled, too damn cute she was. "Oh and before I forget…" he didn't get to finish as a loud pop downstairs filled the house.

"Professor?"

"Up here Ms. Granger." He called and the girl appeared with bags of clothes; when she spotted Ms. Evans she nearly dropped them.

"Oh Merlin Harry! You're gorgeous!"

"Thanks Hermione…but remember I'm not Harry anymore." She smiled. "Call me Bellerose."

"Bellerose, that's French for 'beautiful rose' isn't it?" Bellerose nodded. "Lovely name, here I have some cloth…PROFESSOR?" Hermione stood in front of Bellerose and the potions master just blushed slightly.

"I'm going I'm going." Severus left quickly; Granger just now realized Bellerose wasn't wearing anything? He had to admit though, she looked more like Lily now, but she was far more beautiful as a woman than a man.

_Bellerose's room:_

"Bellerose, you have got to be the prettiest girl I've ever known." Hermione practically slammed the door after Snape left, and Dobby left saying he would be preparing dinner soon.

"You're pretty too Hermione, you've actually blossomed since the war ended." Hermione blushed. "But thanks."

"Thank you too, here." She handed her a black bra and panties.

"Um…how do I put this on?" Bellerose held up the bra and Hermione laughed.

"Just slip it over your arms, the loops I mean. Then just snap it in the back, here you can adjust it to make sure it fits." Hermione helped her out; she adjusted the straps and fixed the back. "There, I'm actually glad I enhanced some of my own and they fit you perfectly."

"Great, now what can I wear?"

"Let's see." Hermione reached into the bags. "Here, start off with a blouse and some pants." Hermione tossed her a blue blouse and some black skinny-pants. They fit easily and nicely, and then Hermione tossed her some black flats.

"Hey these are comfy, but Hermione how exactly do girls walk?" Hermione laughed.

"Let me see you walk first." Bellerose made her way to the other side of the room, and to her surprise she walked fine. "You walk like a girl, you're a natural."

"Ok, now is there anything I need to know about being a girl?" Hermione handed her a book.

"The female body and other personal things women have. I figured you'd need it."

"Thanks Mione, has anything happened while I was gone?" Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Well for one thing the Weasleys have been trying to get me and Ron to get you to 'come to your senses' about the marriage. Molly actually wanted Ron to tell you how good Ginny would be for you, and he almost got sick from the conversation."

"And Black and Lupin?" Hermione smirked.

"Apparently they tried to get into your vault at Gringotts, and the goblins had to literally kick them out because when they were told you cut them off they threw a childish fit." Bellerose laughed. "And then they tried to tell me to get you into shape for the big day."

"And what did you tell them?"

"I told them that the day I force you to get married to a bimbo like Ginny is the day you bring your parents back from the dead." Bellerose smiled, she was so happy Hermione and Ron was with her on this. "Everything should be legal now; you're no longer Harry Potter."

"I'm now Bellerose Marie Evans, now I just have to find a new home and get this done before I decide who I can marry."

"You have a whole year, besides I can imagine who you might pick."

"Oh really?" the girls giggled.

"Is everything alright up there?" Snape called from downstairs. "Dinner's almost done."

"We'll be right down!" they shouted.

"Oh Hermione, what about the twins? Have they said anything?" Hermione smiled.

"Well…the truth is they probably aren't up for you marrying Ginny, they think she's really lost it."

"So they don't know about the contract?" Hermione shook her head. "Bill?"

"Not sure, he hasn't been around a lot." The twins were on her side, but revealing who she used to be was going to be quite the hall and that wouldn't happen until she found her match. "So…what will you do now?"

"Not sure yet, better get downstairs though Snape's not a patient man." Both girls giggled and left the room; they went straight to the kitchen where Snape was sitting at the table with Dobby putting the food out. "Mm, something smells great."

"Dobby has prepared hazelnut soup and wheat bread, along with sweet-potato pie for dessert. Care to join us Ms. Granger?"

"Yes of course professor." Dobby brought the pie over and sat it in the middle.

"Oh yum I love sweet-potatoes." Bellerose took her seat next to Snape.

"You're acting like a girl already Ms. Evans." The older man chuckled.

"Guess it's the hormones getting to me." she giggled. Dobby served them dinner and poured drinks of tea. "Dobby do you want to sit with us?" the elf's eyes widened. "If that's ok with you sir?"

"It's fine, go on Dobby." Dobby gratefully sat beside Bellerose and they began to eat.

"This is delicious." Hermione took a sip of the soup. "So warm down your throat." Bellerose hummed in response. "Hey um…instead of me calling you Bellerose, do you mind if I call you Rose or Rosie?"

"Not at all Hermione."

"I'll be sure to let Ron know it went well, and Rose if you want there's actually a place available in my neighborhood."

"I'll look into it, but first I have to make sure no one else knows what's happened. I have a whole year to find a marriage partner, and then once I get married I can tell everyone to kiss my arse." That made Snape spit up his drink. "Oh I'm sorry professor!"

"It's ok, it's ok it just…surprised me." he spoke after getting his voice back.

"A whole year as a girl, oh I can just imagine breaking the news to everyone." Hermione laughed darkly, that surprised the other two. "Oh dear, well I have to be going and Rose if you want help finding a place let me know. Thanks for dinner." Hermione hugged Bellerose and shook hands with Snape before leaving through the floo.

"Ahh…" Rose relaxed against her seat, sipping the tea. "This I can get used to."

"What?"

"Oh just sitting at the table, anywhere that can make me think about how no one can force me into anything anymore. This is probably the first time I've actually felt at peace."

"Oh really?" she stared at him.

"Thank you again professor, I appreciate what you've done so far." Snape just shrugged.

"Since we are no longer teacher and student, nor enemies I assume we can be civil and make peace." She smiled.

"Sir, if it's not too much trouble to ask…would you mind telling me about my mother?" just before Snape could answer, a huge pounding on the door was heard.

"Open up Snape!" Sirius Black's angry voice was heard.

"Oh shit!" Rose's eyes widened, what the hell was he doing here?

"Get in the closet!" he whispered and while Dobby quickly spelled the plates away and the food Rose hid in the hallway closet with Dobby after 'accioing' her Invisibility Cloak. She heard the door open, and then some scuffling sounds. "Black, might you tell me why you're pounding my door open in the middle of the day?"

"Cut the shit Snape! Where is he?"

"He Black?"

"Harry! Where is Harry Snape I know you know!" she heard Snape sigh.

"I haven't heard from Potter since graduation you mutt, why would you assume he's here?"

"You filthy Death Eater you'd better tell me where he is!"

"I don't know, why not ask his friends I'm sure they know. Or have you forgotten that he does in fact have people he can 'rely' on." She chuckled quietly, and then a loud slam was heard.

"Dammit Snape I know you know! You'd better tell me or I'll…!"

"If you don't get out of my home Black and off my property I will be forced to call Dumbledore and the Aurors and have you arrested for trespassing. If I recall you barged into my home the minute I opened the door, or do you want to end up in Azkaban again?" Sirius groaned loudly, and then slammed against something.

"So help me Snape if I find out you've taken him anywhere I'll put you in your place!"

"My place is here and at Hogwarts, yours is next to a fire hydrant now get out of my house!" the door slammed loudly and a loud crack was heard outside. "You can come out now." Rose pulled off the cloak and opened the door, Dobby just laughed and she ended up joining in. "What's so funny?"

"You called him a dog, or you implied it and that was funny." Rose wiped a tear from her eye. "Professor I'm really starting to like you more now."

"I could say the same to you Ms. Evans. Now, how long do you plan to stay?" she stared at him.

"You trying to get rid of me?" she smirked. "I just need a few more days if that's ok, and I won't be lazy while I'm here I can clean and cook if you want." That made his eyes widen in surprise. "I used to do the same for my relatives, since I was seven. Kind of sticks after a while."

"Ok then, you can stay until you find a place but pull your own weight around here you understand?" she nodded. "Good, then perhaps you can find out who's suitable enough to be your future husband." She noticed a tint of sadness in his voice, and then walked up to touch his arm.

"You know you're not bad looking sir, not for a man your age at least." He looked at her like she'd slapped him. "Hey I'm not a boy anymore; I actually think you're pretty attractive."

"I'm old enough to be your father how can you find me attractive?" she shrugged.

"Not sure, it's mainly your eyes. I can see some light in them, they look like two shiny black onyx stones; almost as dark as the nighttime sky." He was probably thinking what in the hell happened to Potter? Was this the change making her this way, or was this coming from kindness? "I know this is all a bit sudden, but it feels ok." She moved her hand to his face and stroked his cheek.

"Ms. Evans, do you know what you're saying?" Rose felt a strange feeling in her heart, as she looked directly into Snape's eyes she felt like she was looking into her equal, she could see herself in those eyes but it was strange.

"Dobby…" the little elf had been quiet until now. "Do you know anything about finding a soul mate?" Snape pulled back when she said that.

"Bellerose, what are you saying?"

"Hey it's just a question, Dobby?" Dobby came up to them.

"Dobby will cast spell, but Ms. Evans must touch Mr. Snape's hand to see if works." He moved again and stood between them before snapping his fingers. A white aura surrounded them both, and then right when Rose's hand touched Snape's a huge spark of lightning flashed and the white aura vanished.

"What did you just do?" Snape glared at Dobby.

"Dobby has cast mating spell, spell not really telling of soul mates, but spell is able to tell compatibility between Ms. Evans and Mr. Snape." Rose looked at Dobby.

"So that spark that appeared, does that mean we're compatible?" Dobby nodded.

"Big white flash proves strong compatibility Miss Rose." He smiled, and then when Rose turned to Snape he looked either stunned or questioning.

"Give us some privacy would you Dobby?" the former house elf disappeared into the kitchen as told. "Professor, maybe…"

"Don't say it Rose, I think I can see where this is going."

"Do you? So then you think that maybe…you could give this a chance?" he stared at her.

"Ms. Evans not hours ago did you used to be a boy, not to mention my ex-student I don't know if this would be a good idea. I mean there are plenty of other boys out there your age and far more handsome than me, why would you even think this would work?"

"Because you did more for me than anyone else, yes your reasons and judgment were clouded years ago, but out of everyone else I know other than Ron and Hermione you are the only person who's ever truly understood me. Anyone else could use me for what I used to be, who I used to be and that's exactly what Black, Lupin, and most of the Weasleys are doing now. There's no telling where this will go, but I'm willing to give it a try if you will."

"Do you have any idea what could happen if word got out about this, if people knew who you were then they could scandalize against us both." She glared and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Since when I have I cared about what the wizard world thinks of me? If I cared that much I might've actually let Fudge lock me away and call me crazy for saying Voldemort was back. If I cared then I would've married Ginny like they wanted me to, but I don't now do I?"

"Rose, you deserve better than an old man like me."

"You're not old, you're 39 and that's not old; old is when you hit sixty. You're attractive to me and even if I've only been a girl for a few hours I still think this could work. I want to give you a chance, and I want you to give me a chance. Besides no one knows me now, we can take it slow if you want."

"I just don't think…" she stopped him by stepping up and kissing his lips fully. Her arms went around his neck and the kiss deepened; his arms ended up around her waist, and right away the spark grew bigger as if their magic cores were binding together.

'Dear Godric, this is way better than the kiss with Cho.' She thought, and then they pulled apart for air.

"Oh…oh Merlin sir I'm so sorry I don't know what I was thinking I just…" he stopped her.

"Calm down calm down, it…it wasn't bad." She glared at him. "I mean it was good but you surprised me."

"So…does this mean you'll give this a try?" for the first time in a long while, Bellerose Marie Evans saw her old professor smile happily.

"I am, I'm willing to give this a shot." He leaned in to kiss her lips, and oh what an adventure was waiting for the two of them.

_**I know this isn't much, but I promise you the next and last chapter will be filled with drama. It will have a time skip, a year like I said before, and it will have them married and Bellerose is going to get pregnant. **_

_**Not sure if I'll bring Sirius around, like I said slight and major bashing. This is a start, but the next one will be longer and this is a two-shot. Please no flames, I'll bring the next one up in a week if not earlier.**_

_**R&R**_

_**Later!**_


	2. Happily Married

_**You all surprised me with the reviews, and I'm grateful you did I'm glad to see the first part was well-liked. Like I said though this is only a two-shot so hopefully it's worth the wait for you. **_

_**This is a year in time, and just so you know only a handful of people know the real story about Bellerose and they will be named in here. Be prepared for a lemon scene, and plenty of drama coming to mind. **_

_**I don't own Harry Potter.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_A year later:_

An entire year had passed since the disappearance of Harry Potter; no one knew where he'd gone or what happened to him, and no one could find a shred of evidence to figure out how he vanished so suddenly. Sirius Black and Remus Lupin spent months trying to find him, but every lead they had ended up fake or a dead end; even the Weasleys looked around and Ginny, well she was just angry that Harry decided to run out on her just as they were supposed to get married.

Hermione and Ron had told the Weasleys and Harry's ex-godfathers multiple times they didn't know where Harry had gone, and if they did they wouldn't tell them due to the stupid contract. They hardly saw them anymore, frankly because Ron and Hermione were now engaged and living together; it didn't help that they spent more time around Draco and his new wife Astoria, Sirius told them they were fools but frankly they could care less. They spent more time with the twins though, since they disagreed with Harry being forced to marry their sister and they wanted him happy; Bill was the same, he told his parents they made a huge mistake in toying with Harry's happiness and rarely saw them.

Basically ever since Harry Potter vanished, Hermione and Ron's lives had gone alright; they both had decent jobs and made good money. Skeeter even tried to get a story from them, but of course they gave her nothing. They could care less if anyone tried to get answers, because the only answer they would get was to 'leave them all the hell alone'!

As for the last bit of Harry Potter, his life had disappeared the day he was told about the contract, and now a happy young woman by the name of Bellerose Marie Evans, now Snape, well her life had changed for the better. Ever since she and Severus Snape started dating, their relationship was like fate, it was meant to be. Dobby had moved in with them, and instead of living in Spinner's End together they had a house in a muggle neighborhood under Fidelius. They'd been married for six months now, and they were every bit in love as they had been when it began.

"Severus…" the happy wedded couple were in their bedroom right now, just busy going over some changes for the miracle on their way; Rose was now four months pregnant, soon getting pregnant after only two months of being married. They were expecting a little girl, and despite the news Bellerose didn't want her baby to be a puffy pink princess, at least not as an infant.

"What is it love?" Severus looked up from the clothes he was putting away.

"What do you think of yellow? Not Hufflepuff yellow but kind of like gold or maybe jungle yellow?"

"You mean make the nursery into a jungle scene?" she nodded. "That sounds good, better than red or pink." Rose giggled.

"Definitely better than making the nursery look like the Slytherin common room."

"Hey you were the one who asked what I would for my own childhood nursery." They shared a laugh, when Rose told Severus about the pregnancy he was over the moon with joy. When they shared the news with their few friends they were all happy for them.

"Oh well, we can start maybe next month. By then the room will be cleaned out, and we can go out and get the furniture." She set down the wallpapers, all of them with jungle scenes and animals. "Hey, Hermione said she's stopping by in a bit; something about an event at either the ministry or Hogwarts."

"Ahh, well would you be up to going?"

"I suppose so, we haven't been in that area for months now." It was true, ever since they dated and got married the two hardly set foot in the magical world. They decided to keep their relationship discreet, knowing that it could mean some trouble for them both. As for their marriage, it was a simple ceremony with only Hermione, Ron, the twins, and the Malfoys as witnesses, and Dumbledore, since he was the one who bonded and married them. Only those few people knew the truth, and they promised to keep quiet about it until Rose and Severus came forward, if that would ever happen.

"Oh well, it'd be kind of good to see everyone again. Unless 'they' show up."

"Oh don't worry love, if they bother you then we'll leave." He came over and kissed her cheeks, then her lips. Soon enough the floo went off and they went downstairs. "Hello Ms. Granger, Mr. Weasley." The engaged couple appeared.

"Good afternoon guys, how are yo…oh Rose you look absolutely radiant!" Hermione hugged Bellerose.

"Thanks Mione, good to see you Ron." they shared a hug. After Ron saw Bellerose for the first time he about fainted, and when he found out she was going to marry Snape he about had a heart attack but came around when he saw how happy she was.

"You both look great, so what's this I'm hearing about an event?" Hermione reached into her coat pocket and pulled out an envelope.

"It's Minister Fudge's Retirement Party, he's due to retire next month and before he does there's going to be an election for the next minister."

"Who're the candidates?"

"Um…Rufus Scrimegour and Kingsley Shacklebolt, but our votes are for Shacklebolt." Ron answered her. "We got our invitations, and Dumbledore wanted us to hand-deliver yours." He handed her the same invitation. "Sirius Remus will be there too, but Dumbledore made them swear not to cause trouble if you show up."

"Do they know I'm married now?" Severus asked.

"Yeah they do, but they keep making a big deal out of it or Sirius does at least." Hermione groaned. "He keeps asking how someone like you sir could land any type of woman. He's expecting you to walk out with Morgana or something." Severus glared and Rose patted his arm.

"It's ok Sev, we'll be ok. Why don't you guys meet us before we go? It's tonight right?" they nodded.

"I think that'll be a great idea, the Malfoys are going too."

"Oh good we'll have backup in case he starts something and I have the perfect dress." Rose giggled and rubbed against her baby bump.

"So we'll see you two at six?" they both nodded. "Ok well we have to go, gotta get Ron's robes cleaned before tonight."

"Ok, meet us here at six." They hugged goodbye and left through the floo. "Honey…"

"Yes Rose?" he moved his hands to her waist and kissed her neck.

"What do you say that after the party is over, we have some fun tonight?" she wiggled her eyebrows at him, and he just laughed before kissing her.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world darling, now what dress are you going to wear tonight?" she leaned up to whisper in his ear.

"The one you gave me on our wedding night." As a wedding present from himself Severus had given her a long red silk gown with a v-neck lining and trimming. It also had red gemstones in the front and back, and the skirt flowed as you walked in it; it was a gorgeous dress. "Oh my love how long it's been since I dressed up for you."

"Oh my dear, I shall enjoy seeing you as beautiful as a princess." They kissed again. "Now the party is at six, which means we have four hours to get this place cleaned up, decide on baby wallpaper, and then shower before we doll up."

"You mean before I doll up, now let's get busy." Rose took Severus by the hand and led him upstairs; tonight was definitely going to be a fun night.

_Four hours later:_

"Are you ready Bellerose?" Severus called from outside the bathroom.

"Almost, just a minute." Time had flown by quite fast for them. They finished all their chores and choices, and then they got cleaned up before getting dressed up for the party. Severus put on a black and green set of robes, and he was ready in an hour. Bellerose was busy fixing up her hair and makeup; her dress fit nicely and was loose around her pregnant stomach. Her hair was curled and up in sort of what muggles would call a Hollywood Updo style, but it looked good on her; the jewelry she wore were her ruby earrings, her long silver necklace with a red rose pendant, and her wedding ring which was also her mother's.

"Come on darling Granger and Weasley will be here soon." She quickly adjusted her necklace and then made her way out of the bathroom.

"How do I look?" she twirled around in her red heels.

"Beautiful my love, now let's go they'll be here soon."

"Ok just let me get my purse." It was really hard to picture her as a boy any longer, or one she used to be. "Ready."

"Let's move." He pulled her gently downstairs, and they waited by the floo which went off a few seconds later and Hermione and Ron stepped through. Ron was dazzling in his black and red robes, his shoes were shined and his hair was combed out perfectly. Hermione looked absolutely gorgeous, just as she had on the night of the Yule Ball, only this time her dress was more mature. She had on a long peach-colored ball gown and her hair was similar to Rose's; her makeup was natural almost, and she had on simple silver earrings and a silver locket Ron gave her for her birthday.

"You look lovely Mione, and you look dashing Ron."

"Same to you both, now we'd better be going before someone thinks we're no-shows." Severus tapped the fireplace and it grew slightly for them all to fit in. "Oh no need for that, we have a portkey." Ron pulled out a small silver ball, and everyone joined hands before they were whisked away straight into the main hall of the ministry where everyone was lining up.

"Ready love?" Rose nodded, and soon enough they followed the line. They were the last ones to enter, and they were greeted by none other than Fudge himself.

"Ah Professor Snape how lovely to see you again." They shook hands. "And who is this lovely young woman with you?" the man aged slightly since Rose last saw him, but he looked well since he finally came to his senses about the Dark Lord.

"Minister Fudge I'd like to introduce you to my wife, Bellerose Snape." Fudge looked surprised.

"Your wife, she seems mighty young to be your wife Severus, though she is quite lovely."

"I'm eighteen Minister, it's a pleasure to meet you." He kissed her hand.

"Forgive me miss; ah please come in come in everyone's just about here." They made their way in, and people began to stare.

"Not much has changed, wouldn't you agree?" she whispered to him.

"Indeed so love." They walked around until they came face to face with Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. "Evening Lucius, Narcissa."

"Oh good evening Severus, Rose you look beautiful." Narcissa kissed both her cheeks, which she returned and Lucius kissed Rose's hand.

"Thank you Narcissa, where are Draco and Astoria?"

"Oh they are in Venice, visiting Astoria's relatives they wanted to say they were sorry they couldn't come."

"Perfectly fine, so how are you two?"

"We've been good, been rekindling our relationship. It's just been wonderful." Rose was happy for them, the two had gone through hell trying to keep their family safe and in doing so they were free from Azkaban. "Where did your friends go?"

"Oh they're around here somewhere…oh damn." Rose caught sight of Lupin and Black, right as Black spotted her. "Here comes trouble."

"Easy Rose, I'm here." Severus held her hand and they stayed calm as the two men made their way over to them.

"Hello Snape, Lucius, Narcissa." Black boasted at them. "Who's this?" he pointed at Rose, and she tried not to glare too hard.

"Can we help you with something Sirius?" Narcissa stepped forward.

"I just came to see if the rumors were true, Snape being married? This gal's way too young…"

"I'm eighteen thank you, and yes I'm his wife." She stepped a little closer. "Got a problem with that?" he stared at her with curiosity.

"Seriously, a pretty young thing like you is married to a greasy git like that? And pregnant by him?" he pointed at Severus and this time Rose glared at Remus.

"If I were you I'd teach this mutt some better manners, oh and by the way…you stink like wet dog." She gave a long whiff near Sirius. "Ever hear of cologne?" Severus chuckled.

"You know…you could do better than him, even if you are pregnant."

"Keep your negative comments to yourself Black, leave my wife be." Severus put both hands on her shoulders to calm her. "Same to you Lupin."

"Sorry Severus, we'll be over here." Lupin pulled Black away, and Rose just glared at her two ex-godfathers.

"He hasn't changed a bit, stupid bastard."

"Honey relax, he can't cause any trouble in public and if he does then he's signing his own death warrant. Think of the baby…"

"I'm fine Sev, just gets me so angry that he's so childish."

"Ok I'm going to escort my wife around; we'll see you later Lucius." Severus moved her away, right towards a group of girls which included Hermione and to Rose's surprise Lavender Brown and Romilda Vane.

"Hermione." Rose waved to her. "I'll be over here love." Severus let her go to the girls.

"There you are, did Black give you any trouble?"

"A little, I think I got to him though." She looked at Lavender and Romilda. "Who might you be?"

"I'm Romilda Vane, and this is Lavender Brown. I assume you're the Mrs. Snape we've heard so much about?" Romilda's tone was a bit cold, then again she was one of the many students how who hated Severus for stupid reasons.

"Yes I am, Bellerose Snape, nice to meet you both." She gave the best smile she could.

"You're what eighteen, and you're married to Professor Snape? Mind telling us why?" Lavender looked a little more reasonable.

"You want the truth?" they nodded. "It's simple, his eyes." They stared at her.

"His eyes? That's why you fell for him?" Romilda laughed and Lavender just sighed.

"Ignore her, she doesn't get it."

"Doesn't get what?" the Vane girl was as clueless as ever.

"Bellerose can see past Professor Snape's rugged exterior, underneath he's a good man. In other words she likes him for him, not his looks or money."

"If he has any." Vane scoffed.

"Severus has a job as a teacher for Hogwarts and a potions expert for St. Mungo's, he makes a decent living so money means little to us." Rose glared. "I don't see your husband around Vane, or do you even have one yet?"

"Excuse me? What would you know, you're the one who's married to the Dungeon Bat of Hogwarts and what's this…you're having his spawn?"

"Romilda!" Lavender shoved her. "I'm sorry Bellerose; really I think you and Snape are good together."

"Thank you Lavender, hey Hermione come with me for a minute would you?" she pulled Hermione away without waiting for an answer. "I see Vane hasn't changed but Lavender…?"

"She's fine, but I guess Romilda got angry because she didn't get a shot at Potter and then Potter disappeared. Besides have you seen all the other young boys around here…" Hermione pointed around and Rose saw multiple young men staring at her. "Better watch you, lots of them are single and some are even desperate."

"Which is desperate?"

"Well…" Hermione thought for a minute. "Watch out for McLaggen, he's a huge flirt and if he does start make sure you're near Severus."

"Thanks, and isn't Dumbledore going to show I figured he'd be here for Fudge's retirement?"

"He's going to be a little late, but he'll be here. I need to find Ron; will you be ok on your own?" Rose nodded.

"I think I'll manage for a few minutes." Hermione went off to another group, and Rose just walked around before she got herself a drink. Thankfully it was just water, and she couldn't drink booze or even champagne or wine.

"Excuse me Mrs. Snape; may I have a word with you?" Minister Fudge came over to her.

"Of course Minister what is it?"

"I just wanted to ask, how long have you and Severus been married?"

"Nearly half a year." His eyes widened in surprise.

"I see, and how far along are you?"

"Four months." She rubbed against her stomach. Fudge may have come around as soon as Harry Potter killed off Voldemort but he was still quite creepy. "I'm quite happy with him and I know what most others may think, but he's far better than any young man I've ever met."

"I quite agree with you, I can see the love between you both. You are a very exceptional young woman, how did you meet?" right away she had a cover story.

"It was at St. Mungo's, I was going in for a checkup and we ran into each other. He was delivering potions and thankfully nothing broke; we had coffee, and then we took it from there."

"Love at first sight." She nodded. "Again I say congratulations to you both, Professor Snape is by far one of the bravest men I've ever met not to mention one of the luckiest to have a young woman like you as a wife."

"Thank you minister."

"You're quite welcome Mrs. Snape, please enjoy the party." He left to merge and mingle with another group of politicians. Rose walked around some more, watching everyone mingle together, and then she spotted her husband talking with Dumbledore.

"Hey." She stopped and turned around to see none other than Cormac McLaggen standing behind her.

"Hello, can I help you?" he smiled smugly at her.

"I was actually hoping you could join me in a dance?" he offered her his hand.

"Sorry, I was just going to find my husband." He frowned.

"Husband? You seem too young to be married."

"Eighteen, and pregnant; Cormac McLaggen right? Yes I've heard about you, a huge flirt with the women."

"Only the gorgeous ones, and I don't care if you're pregnant you're still very attractive."

"Thanks, but like I said before I'm married. Now if you'll excuse me…" she turned to leave but he grabbed her arm.

"Come on just one dance? I promise if your husband sees us I'll leave you alone." Rose gave a nasty glare.

"I suggest you let go, or else you'll be one arm short." She tried to get away, but his grip tightened a bit.

"You really don't have to get all hostile, just one dance."

"She said no McLaggen; now take your hands off my wife." McLaggen froze but released Rose's arm.

"Oh Severus thank goodness." She moved behind him.

"She's your wife? I didn't…"

"I care not if you knew, or is it your new devotion in life to seduce young women because you're pathetic excuse of a livelihood is to become the next bachelor?" McLaggen turned red. "Stay away from my wife and get out of my sight." McLaggen didn't wait to be told twice, he scurried away into the mob of guests. "Are you alright darling?"

"Fine, you got here in time I was afraid I'd have to break his arm." She laughed.

"I would've killed him if I could, no one will dare touch what is mine." He kissed her cheek.

"Oh lords please don't get mushy before they serve the food." Sirius Black came over to them. "You still in this whole act Snape? You can't really be married to a gal like that."

"Like you could do any better Black." Severus stood in front of Rose. "My wife already warned you once as did I, I would hate to humiliate you in front of everyone here."

"Severus don't, he's not worth it. Then again he's not worth anything from what I can see; tell me Black where's your wife and kids? Oh wait, you don't have any do you?"

"Mind your tongue girl."

"The name's Bellerose, but it's Mrs. Snape to you mongrel. Now be a good puppy and go back to your friend." She clicked her tongue at him, and he turned a slight shade of red. "C'mon Sev, we don't have to listen to him."

"Good idea." They were about to walk off when someone else stopped them.

"Oh Severus…my my Rose you look stunning tonight." Dumbledore smiled at her.

"Thank you professor, you look good yourself. How have you been?"

"Fine actually, things at Hogwarts are quiet these days. How's the baby?"

"She's doing fine Albus; doctor's said she's doing great since I'm past my 2nd trimester. I just need to take it easy for a while." Rose stroked her stomach again. "We're already working on the nursery, a jungle theme."

"The ideal nursery for a little girl, not too fond of pink are you?" Rose shook her head. "Oh well I'll be sure to send you a gift when I can."

"A gift?" Black sputtered. "Albus you're actually ok with this?"

"Of course Sirius, I was the one who married them. I couldn't be happier for Severus." he winked at them.

"But…but she's a kid!"

"Sirius please, let's not start anything this is Cornelius's retirement party. Alright?" Remus came up and pulled Sirius away whispering 'sorry' to Severus and Dumbledore.

"He really hasn't changed has he?" Rose rolled her eyes.

"I'm afraid not, ever since Harry disappeared he's been going on and off about finding him. Nothing's come up, he even tried getting into the vaults again but the goblins turned him away." That was the second time in a year, now Rose was suspicious.

"Why has he been trying to get into his vault?"

"To get the wedding rings, for when he thinks Harry will come to his senses and marry Ginny Weasley." Rose smirked, just before she and Severus were married she asked Griphook to go get her mother's wedding ring from the vault, and her engagement ring was the ring that belonged to his mother Eileen Snape which he'd kept since she passed. Black wouldn't have gotten the ring even if he tried to steal it out.

"How have the Weasleys been acting Albus?" Severus asked.

"It's actually been quiet, though from what I understand most of them still think Harry will marry Ginny. Young Ms. Weasley has been looking with Sirius, but so far nothing has happened."

"If Potter ever shows his face again which I doubt, it'll only be if he found a way to break that contract." Dumbledore smiled.

"That contract was already broken, no one really knows why but when Sirius found out he was…shall I say raving mad?" Rose chuckled.

"I would imagine so; the man spent twelve years in Azkaban right Sev?" she kissed her husband's cheek.

"He's beyond that my dear."

"Excuse me Professor Snape." All three heads turned to see Rita Skeeter, the bane of the Daily Prophet, smiling at them. She had on an ugly green dress, but it really seemed to bring out her bright hair. "I couldn't help but overhear the conversation you were having, do you know anything of Harry Potter's disappearance?" at those words her Quick Quotes Quill came to life with her pad.

"Sadly no, I haven't heard from the boy since he graduated."

"Oh what a pity, it seems no one knows where he's gone to. Not even his closest friends seem to know."

"Perhaps he doesn't wish to be found, from what I hear he had a reason to leave." Skeeter stared at Rose.

"Do you know of the reason?" Rose glanced at Dumbledore, who just gave her a look saying 'Whatever you wish'.

"I'm not sure, but I understand it had something to do with an arranged marriage he didn't want." Skeeter looked at Dumbledore.

"I can't deny I didn't hear rumors, but for what we know it could be true." Her quill was scribbling down as they spoke.

"Any comments on it?"

"Well…if that was the reason Harry left then I think I know why. He didn't want people controlling his life anymore, so he left. I wouldn't blame him if he never returned; no one should be forced into something they don't want."

"Or anything they didn't ask for." Rose chipped in. "Arranged marriages are old, this is a new century for God's sakes hardly anyone arranges marriages anymore."

"I'm inclined to agree. Is there anything else Ms. Skeeter?" Dumbledore gave her a look, but she shook her head.

"I think I have enough for now." She smirked.

"If you don't mind though, keep our names out of the article if you publish it." Severus put on his stern tone, which Skeeter seemed to get.

"I shall do that then." She teetered away in her heels, then went to speak with Fudge.

"We'll be hearing this in the prophet tomorrow no doubt." Dumbledore winked again. "I'll leave you to enjoy the rest of the party." Just as he walked away Severus pulled Rose into a corner behind a crowd of people.

"Are you sure that was a good idea?" Rose shrugged.

"It'll put some of the rumors to rest, besides I didn't give away anything."

"You're going to draw attention if anyone else finds out."

"Don't worry love, no one's going to get to us." She kissed his cheek, and then some music began to play. "Oh…oh this song is beautiful come on Severus let's dance." It was a slow jazzy song, but it was a good one for couples.

"As you wish my darling." He moved her onto the dance floor, and they merged into the crowd of couples. As he spun her to the rhythm of the song, Rose felt as if she were dancing on clouds; just like she had on their wedding day. That was the greatest day of her life, she married the man she loved, they had everything she'd ever dreamed of and there would be another on the way to enjoy it as well. As soon as the song ended, the food came out.

"Oh great, dinner's coming." She patted her stomach.

"Honey, why don't we skip dinner and just go home for some leftovers?" she stared at Severus. "I have a feeling we might've overstayed our welcome." Severus pointed around and several people were starting to stare more.

"You might be right, let's find the others." They walked around, and then spotted their own group together. "Hey guys I'm sorry but we have to go, I'm starting to feel a bit ill." Hermione hugged her.

"Ok, we'll tell you how it goes."

"Good, oh and keep in mind the daily prophet's going to have quite an article tomorrow morning." She winked at them, and then Severus escorted her to the floo. When they got home Dobby greeted them.

"Master and Mistress back so soon?" they just laughed.

"It's a long story Dobby, do you mind heating up the leftovers?"

"Of course Ms. Bellerose." Dobby hurried into the kitchen while they went upstairs; both of them changed clothes and Rose took her hair down before putting her jewels away.

"That was fun, but yes you were right to leave early." She pulled on her bathrobe. "It was good to see everyone again, so long it's been."

"Indeed so, and when the story hits the prophet tomorrow what do you think may happen?"

"Well if Skeeter keeps her word and keeps our names out of the paper, it's likely reporters will be all over the Burrow wanting answers." She smirked as she said that. "Nothing they don't deserve."

"You my dear are a clever little minx." He kissed her head.

"Yes, now let's eat the baby's hungry as am I." they went back downstairs and Dobby already had the food out for them. They ate quietly, but as Rose finished she wiggled her eyebrows at her husband.

"What is it?" he was playing dumb.

"You finish up here, I'll meet you upstairs for dessert." She winked and kissed his nose, then carefully scurried upstairs to wait for him. She quickly stripped out of her robe, left on nothing but her underwear to show off her slightly swollen belly. Severus came up a few minutes later, and when he saw her his eyes glazed over in lust.

"You my love are completely insatiable." He whispered before he removed his own robe and sat beside her. His hand stroked her bare, smooth legs and she gave out a moan as they went over her panties.

"Take me Severus, I need you." The pregnancy made her extremely horny; it was natural since her senses and hormones were heightened. Severus was only happy to oblige by her plea, but his smirk told her it wasn't going to be that easy.

He bent his head down to kiss her navel, using both hands to open her legs wider his lips moved from her belly straight over her panties. He used his teeth to remove them, and then when he pulled them off her he moved his mouth to her most intimate place.

"Ahhhh…" she felt so heavenly, his touch was just magical to her flesh. "S-Sev…" he looked up from his spot.

"Patience Rose." He pleasured her carefully, to the point of where her entire body felt hot. He was careful when they made love, and now that she was carrying his daughter he was extra careful.

"Mm..Sev…" his mouth moved so rhythmically, right away Bellerose felt herself coming. Her eyes were screwed shut, and her mouth agape as it came. "Ahh…ah…MMMM…AH! SEVERUS!" her breathing increased, and when she opened her eyes Severus was looming over her licking his lips.

"You always taste so delicious my beauty, and you came so lovely." She could blush if her face wasn't so hot already.

"Imagine how you'd be if I did that to you." She smirked and sat up.

"You would?" he seemed hopeful.

"Yes, for now we switch. You lie down, and let me do the work." They did so, and while she straddled his waist she kissed his lips and led a trail down his chest. This wasn't the first time, but it was a rare thing she did for him. As soon as she reached his trunks she kissed the fabric and slowly removed them. "Hello handsome." She whispered and he moaned.

"Rose don't do that…" he groaned out. Bellerose smirked, and kissed his growing erection.

"Shhh…" she shushed him, and then began her own version of pleasure. It didn't take long for him to come, and once he was close Rose let go and straddled him again before easing herself down. "Ugh…oh…"

"Be careful…" he said and grabbed her waist. "Don't…want to hurt…the baby…" she shushed him.

"The baby will be fine…I looked it up…now less…talking…" she moved up and down slowly. Soon enough they were both spent, and Rose collapsed onto her husband's side. "Oh Merlin…that was great…"

"With you it always is." Severus kissed her head. "Let's get some sleep love, I have a feeling tomorrow's going to be quite a day for us both." Rose smirked and fell asleep in his arms.

_The next day:_

_The Burrow:_

"WHAT IN HELL IS THIS?" a loud shriek echoed through the entire home of the Weasley clan. It was so loud it had the parents run into the kitchen to see their daughter holding a copy of that morning's Daily Prophet.

"Ginny what's wrong? What is it?" Ginny Weasley flashed the front page to her parents.

_**Harry Potter Boy-Who-Lived Arranged Marriage Rumors Come Out!**_

_It's been a year since our faithful savior vanished without a trace, and until last night no one has known anything of the boy's disappearance._

_An anonymous source has just described a possible reason for Mr. Potter's disappearance, and it appears to be the rumor of the boy being forced into an unwanted arranged marriage to none other than his ex-girlfriend Ginevra Weasley. According to the source, Mr. Potter upfront refused to want to marry Ms. Weasley, probably from some spat they might have had._

_The source claims that Mr. Potter was sick of people controlling his life, and when he found out about the marriage he was furious. He didn't want anyone telling him how to live his life, nor did he want to be part of some old tradition for marrying without his own consent. Mr. Potter has had his entire life dictated, so this reporter does not blame the boy for his vanishing. _

_What could the Weasleys have to say about it though? Do they really love Mr. Potter as they claim, or do they love his family's money? Does Ms. Ginevra Weasley really wish to marry him out of love? Or does she really want him for his fame and fortune?_

_The source does have a point on this though, if our savior ever does return we can only hope that we leave him in peace. No one should be forced into something so despicable, especially when they've suffered as our beloved Harry Potter has._

_Article by Rita Skeeter_

"That vile woman…how dare she make us look like gold-diggers!" Molly threw the article down on the table.

"I can't believe this, Harry's been gone for a year and all of a sudden this comes out?" Arthur pointed at the title. "I'd like to know who this source is, and make them explain how they knew about the contract!" right after he said that someone knocked on the front door. "Come in!" inside walked Sirius and Remus, both with a copy of the prophet.

"I see you've read it eh?" they nodded and Sirius threw his copy down. "Can't believe how this happened!"

"Why can't you, someone was bound to know the truth sooner or later." Everyone's heads snapped to Ron and Hermione standing in the doorway.

"Ronald! Did you do this?"

"No mum I didn't, nor should I care who did because frankly the world deserves to know that the people Harry cared about more than anything went behind his back and tried to force him to marry my idiot sister." Ginny's mouth dropped open.

"Ronald don't say that about your sister!"

"Shut up dad she deserves it! You think I don't know why she really wanted to marry Harry, because she sees him as the savior and the richest boy she's dated not the Harry Hermione and I know. I'm glad he left and I hope he's moved on because he sure as hell deserves better than a family of backstabbers." Ron threw his balled up copy of the prophet at Ginny's face. "May you grow old, unloved, and alone for the rest of your life. You don't deserve someone like Harry." With that Ron and Hermione left out the door and disapparated.

"How dare he!" Ginny slammed her fist onto the table. "Harry is mine! We will be married and I will have him!"

"That won't happen." Remus spoke up. "Even if Harry did return I doubt he'll marry you Ginny."

"Why's that Remus?" Molly moved closer.

"Moony?" Remus pulled out a shredded copy of the marital contract for Harry and Ginny.

"It's broken, the contract's been broken." Everyone's eyes widened. "I don't know how, but this is the copy I had in my vault and it's done."

"How could this have happened? We made sure that thing was full-proof!" Molly shouted.

"I really don't know, I can't think of anything. Either way if the contract's broken then it means Harry is free to do as he pleases if he returns."

"Not unless we make another one." Ginny chipped in.

"That can't happen; once one contract is broken another can't be made." Sirius groaned. "I thought Harry would want this, I thought he would love the chance to marry Ginny."

"Well we obviously thought wrong, and now I don't blame Harry." Remus punched the wall. "We never should have done this to him, and he's gone! He'll never forgive any of us."

"Remus he and Ginny are good together, they'll make a good couple and even if the contract is broken I'm sure we can convince Harry to…"

"To what Molly? What if he's married to someone else? You're gonna ask him to drop his own marriage and get with your daughter?" Remus snarled.

"Remy please, Molly has a point…" Sirius tried to console him.

"Forget it Padfoot, Harry's not gonna forgive any of us and if I do see him then I'll beg him if I have to but I will never do anything to hurt him again. You only did this to replace James." Sirius' eyes widened. "Don't even try to deny it, Ginny looks like Lily and Harry looks like James, that's the only reason you wanted them together. You were selfish, and look what it cost us!"

"I thought I was doing the right thing!"

"Well you didn't! You're my partner Sirius and I love you but you went too far, I never should have agreed to this." Remus threw the remains of the contract down. "Perhaps Ron is right, Harry is far better off without a family of backstabbers for in-laws."

"Moony!" Remus turned to leave.

"I'll see you at home." Remus disapparated out of the house, and Sirius just stared after him.

"Don't listen to him Sirius, he's just upset." Molly touched his shoulder but pulled back as he stiffened.

"I can't believe this, first my godson disappears, then Snape shows up married and now I find out that the contract's broken? What the hell is happening?"

"We will get Harry back Sirius, he'll learn to know Ginny loves him as soon as he returns contract or no." Molly reasoned.

"Wait, Sirius did you just say Severus is married?" Arthur asked.

"Yeah." He nodded. "He showed up at the retirement party last night, he's married to an eighteen year old girl and she's pregnant." Arthur and Molly looked shocked, but Ginny looked disgusted.

"Who would want to marry a man like Snape? Is this a joke?"

"I thought it was, and then the girl threatened to beat me if I insulted her 'hubby' again. I couldn't believe it, that girl is beautiful and she's married to the greasy git? She must be under some influence."

"Must be, no girl that young would ever marry Snape he's too old and cold-hearted." Ginny agreed.

"Come now you two, even Severus can find love. I'd be happy to congratulate him if I see him in the Alley." Arthur shrugged.

"I agree with Arthur we should go see them, but I have my suspicions. What's the girl's name Sirius?"

"I don't know…Rose or something…Bellerose, yeah that's it. I need to go see Remus, I'll see you lot later." Sirius left the house and disapparated outside.

"Well we'd better finish up here, got a lot to do today." While Molly and Arthur went to clean up, Ginny just kept glaring at the prophet and the remains of the contract. That was her ticket to the money, and now it was destroyed? Harry would come back, and she would have him no matter what it took.

_Snape residence:_

"Ugh…Sev honey do you want to go out today?" after they finished breakfast Rose took a shower and got dressed before coming downstairs to find her husband at the table reading the prophet with his second cup of coffee beside him.

"Sure, where do you want to go?"

"I was thinking about going to visit Gred and Forge if that's ok with you?" he looked at her. "I haven't seen them in a month now; come on it'll be a good way to get out of the house."

"Ok ok, but not too long." Rose smiled and kissed his cheek. "You made the front page love."

"I know, the Weasleys must be furious." Severus chuckled.

"Imagine how they'd be if they found out it was us who told the prophet, and that you were married to me and carrying my baby."

"Oh yes it would be sensational! Come on let's go the alley's not too busy at this hour." Severus finished his coffee and folded the prophet back up.

"Ok ok let me get my cloak, yours too it's chilly out."

"Severus it's just windy, but fine if you insist." She took the cloak he handed her and put it on. A trip to a familiar place after a year of hiding sounded good now. She missed the twins too, and they'd wanted her to visit for a while now.

"Off we go then." They made it to their floo, left Dobby a note and then went straight into the old bookshop of Flourish and Blotts. It wasn't crowded, but they wanted to see the twins at WWW so they left into the alley. Rose saw a few familiar faces, even one she recognized as Neville Longbottom who was coming out of the ice cream shop with Hannah Abbott. They seemed happy together, which made Rose glad because she remembered after the war Neville was recognized as a hero as much as Harry Potter had been.

"Here we are." They made it to the huge store, and thankfully it wasn't that busy.

"Oi Fred! Look who's here!" George came down to meet them, Fred soon came after him. "Bellerose you look amazing!" the twins hugged her and shook hands with Severus.

"It's great to see you two again, how's business?"

"Booming as usual, we just got some new products from France. How are you doing sir?"

"Well thank you Weasleys. I can see your shelves are fully stocked and ready." He pointed to the kids looking all around.

"Oh they always are, even if we sellout we still have our inventory." Fred smiled. "So…what're you having?" they knew she was pregnant, but she hadn't told them the gender.

"A girl, she'll be due in four months." Rose smiled, these two were her big brothers and she was happy when they accepted her choice last year to change and marry Severus.

"Well we'll be sure to teach her the best ways of pranksters…" George cut himself off when he saw Severus' glare. "Only when necessary of course."

"We'll see about that."

"Easy Sev you know they mean well, besides when our girl starts school she'll have to know to defend herself in case of bullies."

"She'll have me won't she?"

"Yes but you'll always be busy, plus she won't be little forever so you'll have to give her some space." Severus responded with a kiss to her head.

"Not for at least two decades." Rose rolled her eyes.

"And what if we have a son someday? Will you smother him with love too?" Severus smirked.

"No love that is your job." The twins laughed so loud the customers were staring at them.

"Oi mummy and daddy, no fighting now c'mon have some fun look around if you wish." Fred motioned to all the shelves.

"I'll do that thanks, Sev?"

"Love I need to go out for a bit, will you be fine here on your own?" Rose nodded. "I'll see you in a few minutes then." Severus kissed her again and then left out the front door. Rose walked around and looked at the small candies they had out, at least the ones who weren't joke candies.

'This place hasn't changed much.' She was there on the first day it opened, and oh the entire building was filled with fun pieces. She spotted Angelina Johnson and Lee Jordan at the registers, they were definitely the twins' greatest friends with her.

"Hey!" Bellerose was so wrapped up in her thoughts she ended up running into someone.

"Oh sorry." She instantly regretted saying those words, it was McLaggen again.

"Well, fancy meeting you here miss." Rose backed away.

"Wish I could say the same worm." She sneered at him. "Good day." She turned to leave but he stopped her.

"You know your husband isn't around, why not have lunch with me?" did this fool ever give up?

"No thanks now get off." she wrenched her hand free.

"Come on now…" he tried to grab her again and she yanked out her wand; he froze in place and she glared her worst.

"What part of no don't you understand you stupid boy? Unless you want to end up like Bellatrix Lestrange or better yet Voldemort I suggest you refrain from flirting with me or any other married woman." As she spoke the tip of her wand jammed into his throat and he backed away.

"S-Sorry miss…" he was afraid, good.

"Now beat it or I'll get the owners." He ran off in a flash, then out the front door which caught George's attention.

"What's with him?" Rose smirked.

"He just learned the dangers of flirting with women like me." she showed him her wedding ring, and George caught the idea.

"Well if there's any trouble just tell us ok?"

"You know it brother." George gave her a quick hug, but sadly when someone else walked in the door it caught their attention.

"George!" Rose winced at the high voice, and then saw it was Ginny. She didn't look too much different than when she last saw her, but still quite disgusting for a girl. She came running up to them, with a false smile on her face. "Is this your girlfriend?"

"No Ginny this isn't…she's just a friend."

"Oh yeah? Then why where you hugging her?" the girl smirked. "Mum's been waiting on this you know, been waiting for you to bring a girl to dinner."

"I'm not his girlfriend thank you; he was just giving me a friendly hug." She glared slightly. "I'm married anyway."

"And pregnant." Ginny looked at her stomach. "Then why would a married girl be hugging a friendly boy?"

"Ginny please don't start, I was just reassuring her because McLaggen gave her trouble."

"McLaggen? Is that why he ran out of here? Perhaps it was a misunderstanding."

"Don't speak when you know nothing girl, now if you'll excuse me I need to meet with my husband."

"Leaving already Bellerose?"

"Yeah sorry George, baby's getting hungry." She went to leave but Ginny stopped her.

"Bellerose? Hold on is your last name Snape by any chance?"

"What's it to you?" Ginny glared.

"You're married to an old man, old enough to be your father. Tell me how can you love him?" Sirius must've gotten to her, how else would she know?

"It's not your concern, now move."

"He must have you under a potion or something, no one your age would get married let alone knocked up by an ugly old man like him." Before Rose could stop herself her hand went across Ginny's face hard. The girl fell to the floor and Rose's foot stomped near her head.

"Insult my husband again you slut and you will regret it." Rose bid Fred and George good day before walking out the door. That trip was ruined the minute Ginny showed up, even worse than McLaggen. Though as soon as she got away from the shop she ended up spotting Black and Lupin coming out of a bar. "Oh great…"

"Hey there." Black came over to her. "Mind if we talk?"

"Why should we?" she glared.

"I just wanted to apologize for my behavior last night." She stared, but then sighed.

"I suppose I can forgive you, even if I don't expect you to understand the love I have for my husband. Oh and I know you're friends with the Weasleys Black, so please tell Mrs. Weasley to keep her daughter under control before she pisses off the wrong person." Sirius Black glared hatefully at her.

"You know what; I'm actually thinking you and Snape deserve each other. You're both a couple of dark Slytherins who treat others like trash."

"I wouldn't have to if little Ginny didn't shoot her mouth off, and you mongrel have no right to judge Severus based on his past. I could judge you based on your time in Azkaban, from what I'm seeing it never let you actually grow up."

"What would you know?" she smiled evilly.

"I know more than you think Black, come to think of it I can see why Potter ran off when he did." His eyes widened at her.

"What're you talking about?" she folded her arms over her chest.

"I read the prophet, if that was the real reason Potter left then I can honestly say his parents would be ashamed of you and Lupin. You clearly care more about what you want instead of what he wanted." He was about to retort when he suddenly looked at her hand, the one that had her wedding ring on and her engagement ring.

"That ring, where did you get it?" she looked down, and then realized he must've recognized it.

"It was my mother's, she left it to me." he stared at it some more.

"It looks very familiar, who was your mother?"

"I don't think that's any of your business dog." Just as Black was about to speak again Severus came their way.

"Rose is everything alright?"

"Fine Sev, let's go." She tried to pull away but then Lupin came up and spotted the ring.

"Hold it!" he yanked out his wand and pointed it at Rose. "Where did you get that ring?"

"It's my mother's ring!"

"Lupin you'd better point that wand the other way or you won't live to see the next moonrise." Severus growled the last part.

"That ring looks almost exactly like Lily's ring…" Sirius whispered. "It's the same ruby, same shape, the gold; all that's missing is the inscription."

"From what we can see." Remus glared. "If you wouldn't mind showing us the inside."

"I do so mind."

"Is there a problem here everyone?" Dumbledore walked up to them.

"Albus what're you doing here?" that actually surprised Rose.

"I was at the Leaky Cauldron meeting some friends for lunch, decided to take a stroll through the alley. What's going on?"

"The ring she's wearing looks exactly like Lily's ring, the one James had made for her when they got married. She won't let us see the inside, James had a special inscription made and that's the only way we'd be able to tell if it's the real one or not." Sirius pulled out his wand.

"Is that really necessary Sirius? Look why don't we all just go back to Hogwarts and we can settle this quietly?" Rose gave him a look.

"Love, it'll be alright." Severus whispered in her ear.

"Sev…?" he nodded at her. "Alright Albus we'll go." Dumbledore reached into his robe and pulled out a silver pocket watch.

"This will take us back to my office, come along everyone." Rose and Severus took one side while Remus and Sirius took another. The key swirled them around and they ended up right in front of the large desk that was Dumbledore's. "Alright, now…Bellerose show them the ring." Rose sighed, she knew this would happen sooner or later, but she'd hoped it wouldn't happen for a while.

"Fine." She slipped the ring off and held it in front of the two men. They saw the inside which read 'To my one and only treasure', and their eyes widened.

"You little thief!" Sirius pulled his wand out again. "You stole that from the Potter vault!" Rose slipped the ring back on.

"You're wrong Black." Severus held Rose close.

"The only way anyone could've gotten that ring is if they were related to the Potter family! She must've stolen it and you helped her!" Rose stared at Remus.

"The ring wouldn't be mine if I couldn't wear it Black, but if you're so sure I stole it then why not test that theory?" she took the ring off and set it on the desk. "Call the ring if you can, and it will go to its rightful owner."

"The only one who can is the owner itself." Remus pointed out.

"Of course." Rose held out her hand. "Ring of Lily Potter, return to your owner's hand." The ring floated off the desk, and went straight onto Rose's finger.

"And there you have it." Albus smiled. "The ring belongs to Bellerose." Sirius and Remus' mouths gaped open.

"That…that's impossible…" Sirius managed to get out. "The only way that ring could be hers is if…"

"If I was Harry Potter." Rose growled out. "Is it really that obvious dog?" Remus mouth and eyes widened so large they looked like they could bulge out of his head.

"Oh…my….God…" he drawled out. "Sirius…the contract…"

"Was broken already, thanks to a little loophole I found after visiting Gringotts." Sirius and Remus stepped back. "I found the contract, I read it, and in so I found a way out. Harry Potter no longer exists; I am now Bellerose Marie Evans-Snape. So hello again puppies."

"No...no you can't be…" Sirius was dumbfounded.

"The contract merely stated that 'Harry Potter' had to marry Ginny Weasley, so thanks to my friends Hermione and Ron and dear old Griphook I found a way to change myself. I'm now a whole new person, but the contract still had me to marry someone by nineteen. So you can guess who I chose, or are you still as dumb as you seem?"

"Harry…you…" Remus stared at her. "You went that far…to get out of the contract?" Sirius stared at him.

"What is this?"

"Harry had a magical sex-change Sirius, the only way to get out of that engagement you forced on him." Albus answered him. "He is now a woman, and she is married to Severus and pregnant with his child." Sirius stared at Rose, and then glared.

"You…you married the dungeon bat? YOU MARRIED SNAPE!"

"Indeed so, and in case you think he's seduced me then you're wrong. I seduced him, plus it was he who provided the potions I needed and in doing so I was grateful enough to ask him to date me, and then sometime later we were married."

"NO! I won't stand for this! No godson of mine is married to a Snape of all people!"

"I'm not your godson, Harry Potter is gone. You went too far when you tried to get me to marry that Weasley whore, and I am now happily married to Severus. I'm having his baby, and there is nothing you can do about it now." Sirius went red with rage.

"How…how can you do this to us? And you Albus…how could you marry them?"

"Because I wanted Bellerose to be happy Sirius, and Severus makes her happy so how could I refuse?" Albus smiled.

"This is obscene! Harry would never…"

"HARRY IS GONE!" Rose shouted. "You conniving bastard, why else do you think I cut you out of my vaults! Who do you think told Skeeter about the contract, and you…trying to find me when I clearly hid from you to get away from your bastard ways of controlling my life?"

"Har—I mean Bellerose, I understand that you're angry but Sirius was just…" Remus stopped as Severus put his arms around Rose.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY GODDAUGHTER!" Sirius was about to curse Severus but Rose blocked it with her wand.

"You will not attack my husband again!" she set a cutting hex at him, which grazed his cheek. "You are not my godfather anymore; I believe I mentioned that the last day I was Potter. You two are not welcome in my family, you will stay away from me or else you'll suffer worse than what I did to Voldemort."

"Bellerose please…" Rose cut Remus as well.

"You will be silent you mangy vermin, as I said before no one gives a damn what you think. I don't care if you tell the Weasleys about me, but I will never break my marriage to Severus and I will never marry into that bastard family." she started letting angry tears fall.

"Severus I think you'd better take her home, don't want to upset her and the baby." Severus nodded and motioned Rose to follow him.

"You are not taking her anywhere!"

"Sirius stop!" Remus grabbed his arm. "Let them go."

"Remus you can't let them…"

"Sirius as far as I'm concerned this is all legal, otherwise the contract wouldn't have broken. Let them go, if Rose is married to Severus then we have no say in this."

"He's using her!"

"No I'm not, and if you'd get past your stupid grudges you would see that Rose and I are happy. She's well cared for she's properly clothed and fed, and I take good care of her the same way I'm going to care for my daughter."

"Over my dead body!"

"Alright that's enough! Severus take Rose home, give her something to calm her nerves. Sirius you and I are going to have a long talk." Severus obliged and flooed them home, Rose let him pick her up and set her down on the couch.

"Are you alright love?" he stroked her hair.

"The nerve of that dog, I knew if he ever found out he'd flip his lid but this…oh this is going too far!"

"Darling easy don't upset yourself, think of the baby." Severus used his wand to summon a calming potion. "Drink this, it'll help." She gulped the potion down, and it started to work. "He can't do anything to us Rose, our marriage is legal and we can prove it."

"I know, but after all this…you'd think he'd learn by now." She sat up carefully.

"He can't do anything to you or me, not unless he wants to end up in Azkaban again." Rose and Severus smirked at the thought.

"That would definitely solve our problem."

"Then there's the Weasleys." Rose frowned, probably right about now Sirius was already at the Burrow spilling everything she'd said.

_The Burrow:_

"WHAAAATT?" a loud shriek once again echoed through the Burrow on the same morning. Ginny Weasley had gone home furious after that little encounter she had with that Snape girl at WWW, and just hours later Sirius arrives with Remus saying that Bellerose Snape is actually Harry Potter.

"Are you sure about this Sirius?" Molly was frozen with shock, as was Arthur, and Bill who had come to visit.

"I'm absolutely certain, Harry's not Harry anymore. He's a girl now and he's married to Severus Snape!" Ginny punched the wall in anger.

"How can he do this to me!" she shouted in pure rage.

"Ginny stop that!" everyone's head snapped to those words, which came out of Ron's mouth as he and Hermione entered the house. "So I assume you all know the truth now?"

"Ron…you…you knew about this?" Ginny looked ready to charge him.

"Yeah I did, and frankly I'm happy for Bellerose she deserves her new life."

"NO! HE WAS SUPPOSED TO BE MINE!"

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH GIRL!" Hermione shouted back at her. "You only wanted Harry for his money and fame, both of which he didn't want and that's why he didn't want to marry you. Of course he told his two godfathers, the men he thought he could trust but then you go behind his back and arrange this farce of an engagement!"

"I was only doing what I thought was best for Harry." Sirius growled.

"Well you thought wrong, Harry's now a woman and she's happily married to Snape. We were there for the wedding, and we support her decisions."

"Exactly, and she's having his child so you can all go to hell. Harry Potter is never coming back so get over yourselves."

"He'll come back once we get him changed back." Ginny growled out.

"That's not going to happen; once a magical sex change is done it can't be reversed. Studies and experiments prove that doing it once is enough, but to try and change again could damage the person's reproductive system and appearance. In other words if Harry wanted to come back he wouldn't be a full man or woman." Remus pointed that out.

"Which means you can't have Harry or Rose." Hermione sneered at the Weasleys.

"If that's the case, then I respect what he I mean she's done." Bill smiled. "I wouldn't dream of forcing a dear friend into such a monstrous life with my demented little sister."

"William Weasley do not insult your sister!"

"Mum don't you dare start; this is your and dad's fault to begin with!" Ron pointed at them. "You should've known better than to play with Harry's life."

"We just wanted him in the family Ron…he's like a son to us."

"No dad you wanted his money, when he offered to help us out that was just him being nice he didn't think he needed all that money. He paid for our books when we needed them, because we NEEDED the money; and after all he's done for us you go and turn on him!"

"Ronald Weasley…!"

"YOU BE QUIET!" that time Hermione shouted. "All of you should be ashamed, what you did was worse than what Voldemort did if not just as bad; forcing Harry into an unloved life with her!" Hermione pointed at Ginny.

"Bill believe me we would've told you about the marriage but we weren't sure if you were in on this or not." Ron spoke and Bill frowned.

"Truthfully I only thought Harry got cold feet, I didn't know about a contract and if I had trust me I would've done all I could to stop it."

"Harry is coming back to me!" Ginny snarled.

"No he isn't." Sirius spoke up and everyone stared at him. "Ron and Hermione are right…I had no right to do this to Harry and now look what's happened? He's a woman, a bloody damn gorgeous one at that, he's married to Snape, and he's four soon to be five months pregnant with a baby girl."

"Bellerose, her name is now Bellerose Marie Evans-Snape." Hermione glared at him. "It doesn't matter if you feel bad now, she doesn't want you in her life and she sure as hell won't let you near that baby."

"I will not have a bastard in my home!" Ginny snapped.

"You won't because you're not marrying Rose." Hermione snarled.

"That child isn't yours anyway, stupid little bint." Ron looked close to hitting his own sister.

"Remus dear…perhaps you can talk some sense into Harry." Molly spoke up. "Tell him that…he can keep the baby, but he belongs with Ginny."

"No she doesn't!" Remus snapped. "Now that I think about it Molly you only care about your daughter more than your own sons. Just because she's the baby you treat her like a spoiled princess."

"She's my princess!"

"Every daughter is to a mother, but you…oh ho you're a real piece of work. Besides the marriage can't be dissolved, Albus was the one who married them together and the bonding is permanent. I may have only seen them twice but even I can see the love between them." Molly and Ginny's eyes widened.

"You can't be serious…" Remus walked up and got into her face giving her a nasty glare.

"I'm dead serious, you and Ginny stay away from them or I'll make sure the last good thing I do for James and Lily's child will be ripping you both to shreds." With that he gave Molly a light shove and stormed out of the house.

"You don't deserve my goddaughter, and you'd better heed Remus' warning or so help me I'll be right by him when it happens." Sirius grabbed his cloak and followed after his boyfriend.

"I'd listen if I were you mum, I'm going to try and talk to Bellerose and if she forgives me I'll be right there when she needs me." Bill smiled at Ron and Hermione before leaving.

"Harry Potter is gone mum, don't try and muck things up as you always do." Ron and Hermione left quickly, leaving the other Weasleys stunned in the middle of their home.

_A few days later:_

After the whole incident with Black and Ginny Bellerose had not left the house in three days; she was still upset about the whole ordeal and she was feeling ill from the pregnancy. Her back hurt, she was nauseous, her stomach was uneasy, and her feet were swelling up to the size of baseballs. Severus was taking care of her, as was Dobby and Dobby came in handy with the food because today Rose just wanted to eat eat and eat. She'd already had ten chocolate chip cookies, three treacle tarts, two turkey and pickle sandwiches, and five glasses of jasmine tea. If she weren't feeling so sick and bloated she'd be in heaven.

"Does Miss Rose require anything of Dobby?"

"No thanks Dobby, you can take a break." The elf nodded and disappeared. Severus was in his lab fixing up an order for St. Mungo's, so he'd be busy for a while. Thankfully Rose had her own form of entertaining herself with some music and a good book, the music was for the baby, but the book was for her and she mostly listened to old muggle music, such as Beethoven's 'Fur Elise' which soothed the baby easily.

"Oh miss…" Dobby came back with two envelopes in his hands. "These just arrived for Miss Rose."

"Thanks Dobby." She took the letters; she saw one was from Ron and Hermione, and the other from Bill. How did he know where they lived, oh wait maybe Ron and Hermione told him. She opened the letter from Bill first, and as she read it she smiled.

_Hey Bellerose,_

_I know it must be weird hearing from me after all this, but I figured you'd needed some space after all that's happened._

_Ron and Hermione told us what went down last year, well after Sirius and Remus told us about your change. I promise you I had nothing to do with that, if I knew I would've stopped it as best as I could. I don't blame you for your choices; it's your life to live. You may no longer be Harry Potter, but you're still my little sister and I love you. Fleur feels the same, and we wish you the best with your new family._

_Feel free to visit when you wish, we'd like to get to properly know your husband and soon enough your new addition on the way._

_Oh and Ginny and Mum are fired up bad, better keep Snape around just in case._

_Love,_

_Big Brother Bill_

So he hadn't been in on the contract, Bill was on her side. William Weasley was now her fourth brother, counting the twins and Ron. They were with her in it all, and she was feeling better after reading that letter; now all she had to do was read the next one.

_Rose,_

_Just figured Bill would've told you already._

_Anyways Lupin and Black seem to feel bad about what they did, but they're actually thinking they can get your forgiveness after everything. We say don't give it to them, but it's up to you. I doubt Black would get along with Severus ever, plus he'd probably never like your daughter._

_Ginny's gone bonkers, keep an eye out and let us know if you need anything._

_Love,_

_Ron and Hermione_

Brief and to the point, just like it should be. Black and Lupin wanted her to forgive them? After all they'd done to her and trying to hurt Severus? They would have to wait three hundred years before she'd finally forgive them for their trouble.

"You ok dear?" Severus came up holding a package ready to be delivered.

"Yeah, just got word that Black and Lupin are going to try and get me to forgive them, and that little Ginny is furious with what I've become." She smirked.

"Do you wish to forgive those men?" she scoffed.

"In a century or two maybe." Severus kissed her head. "They forced me into an engagement, and they threatened to throw me in prison if I didn't go along with it, now out of the blue they want me to forgive them?"

"They even bigger idiots than they were in school."

"Exactly, and Sev…you know what I think we should probably pay the Weasleys a visit. Not here, or at the Burrow, but maybe Ron and Hermione's home when I'm feeling better."

"You want to give them hell?" her smirk turned dark.

"I do, and I can threaten to have them all arrested if they try and go to the prophet. If I ever want the world to know why I left then I'll tell them myself." Severus hugged her before setting the package down. You'll go with me right?"

"Of course darling, I wouldn't miss a reaction from them for the world." He laughed. "Write to them if you wish, I need to deliver this."

"Ok then, I'll see you at dinner." Severus picked the package back up and left outside. Thankfully since they lived in a muggle neighborhood so they wore muggle clothes, but when they went out he wore his robes. He wasn't fond of the pants and t-shirts, but he wore them around their neighbors.

Rose quickly pulled out a quill and paper, then wrote her letter to Hermione and Ron.

_Hey guys,_

_I have heard from Bill, he's on my side so he's fine._

_Tell the others that if they desire answers so badly then I'll give them answers. I can't do it at home or the Burrow, so is it alright if we do it at yours? If you say yes then perhaps we can work it tomorrow, but let me know and put up silencing charms around the apartment you know how much of a banshee Molly and Ginny are._

_Love,_

_Bellerose_

_P.S. invite Black and Lupin if you want, I still have some things to say to them._

"Dobby!" Dobby showed up at her call. "Take this to Hedwig would you? Tell her take to Hermione Granger's home."

"Yes Miss Rose." Dobby did so and Rose just laid back on the couch, just imagining how things were going to be tomorrow once she face Hell a second time.

_The next morning:_

"Are you sure you're up to this Rose?"

"For the fifth time already Sev I'm fine, my sickness went away after those potions kicked in. I want to do this, I've been dying to rub my happiness in those weasels' faces for months now."

"As long as you don't rub salt in their wounds I think this is enough."

"Agreed, I just don't want them harassing Ron and Hermione or going to the papers revealing my secret. And to put icing on the cake I even told Mione to invite the dogs over." She smirked again.

"You really should have been a Slytherin my love."

"Hey, in a way I'm all parts of Hogwarts. I have the heart of a Hufflepuff, the wisdom of a Ravenclaw, the bravery of a Gryffindor, and the mind of a Slytherin."

"I think you're right, now come we must be going." He handed her a cloak and they portkeyed straight to Hermione and Ron's living room.

"Guys?" Ron came from the dining room.

"Better get in here, it's about to get ugly." He motioned for them to follow, and Rose spotted a whole table full of Weasleys, not counting their families. Molly and Ginny looked ready to explode, Percy looked quiet, but intrigued, and the others save for Arthur were just smiling. Sirius and Remus had hopeful looks on their faces, but Rose ignored them instantly.

"Hello everyone." She gave a soft yet snarky smile. "I wish I could say it's nice to see ALL of you again, but then I'd be lying." Ginny's face turned an angrier red.

"HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO ME!" She stood from the table.

"Sit down kid before you give yourself a heart attack."

"Harry James Potter you have a lot of explaining to do! How dare you do this to Ginny, and how dare you betray us to the Prophet!" Molly snarled and Rose pretended to look stunned.

"Harry Potter? There's no Harry Potter here, I'm afraid you must be confused."

"YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE MY HUSBAND!" Ginny went over to them. "You and I were supposed to get married, and you go and break the contract by setting yourself up with him?" she pointed at Severus.

"Of course, he actually loves me for me and not my money. And don't call me your husband because I don't 'swing' that way and even if I did I could certainly do better than you." She said this while shoving Ginny slightly.

"You…you whore!" Ginny tried to slap Rose, but Rose caught her wrist in her hand and twisted it around her back before forcing her onto the table.

"Weak as ever I see." Ginny squirmed to be let go.

"Harry Potter, you will drop this marriage, you will turn back to a boy and you will marry Ginny."

"You can't tell me what to do Molly; you're not my mother nor are you my guardian." Rose let go of Ginny and pushed her to the floor. "I am a beautiful young woman, twice maybe ten times more gorgeous than your shrew of a daughter, and I am happily married to the man of my dreams. Our marriage is legal, and it is the best thing I've done for myself."

"And in case you've forgotten mum Rose can't turn back otherwise she'll be a he-she forever." Ron wrapped an arm around Hermione. "She doesn't need your approval anyway, she has us, Bill, the twins, Dumbledore, and the Malfoys on her side."

"The Malfoys! They're responsible for this aren't they? They've turned you against us and made you marry Snape!" Ginny pointed an accusing finger at Severus again.

"Uh no, they're friends now and if I were forced into the marriage then the contract would not have broken. Get it out of your head Weaslette, I'm not marrying you and I'm going to have my daughter in four months if not five. You have no say in my life."

"Go Rose!" the twins and Bill cheered.

"Oh and dogs, if you're expecting me to forgive you then you are sorely mistaken. You tried to force me to marry Ginevra, and then you threatened to take my magic and/or send me to prison if I refused by my nineteenth birthday. So get lost, or better yet just disappear because I don't want to see you for a long while." She said this while stroking her pregnant belly.

"Bellerose…please just listen to us…" Remus tried to speak.

"Listen? Ha!" Rose just smirked. "You think I should listen to you after what you did? No way…so be quiet wolfboy."

"Don't you talk that way to him!" Sirius snarled. "We are your godfathers!"

"Uh no you aren't, I've disowned you as my godfathers so either you suck it up and be quiet or do you want a repeat of last time?"

"You'd best listen to my wife Black, she's very good at keeping promises." Severus kissed Rose's cheek.

"NO!" Ginny stood up and pulled out her wand. "HE'S MINE!" Rose acted quick and disarmed her.

"Ok now you are definitely a spoiled little girl. You're delusional, you're maniacal, you don't know when to shut up, let's face it you're just a nightmare and I feel sorry for anyone who marries you in the future." She slapped Ginny across the face and then pointed her wand at Molly.

"You're going to regret this…" Molly had a twinge of fear in her voice.

"Come near me again, and I'll turn you into my personal target dummy. You I will never forgive along with your bitchy daughter, Arthur, and not even you Percy because I know you were in on this too." Percy's eyes widened, everyone's eyes widened.

"Love, I think you've said more than enough." Severus placed both hands on her shoulders. "These people, save for the few you and I trust, don't deserve your forgiveness."

"You stay out of this grease-bat! You don't speak for her!" Sirius snarled.

"You're right he doesn't, but he's right. You don't deserve my forgiveness and you are NOT allowed anywhere near me or my family until I say so. And if any of you go to the prophet about this, you will regret every word on the front page." She pointed her wand at the fools, and then blew a kiss. "Good day to you all."

"See you later Rose." Hermione, Ron, the twins and Bill all bid goodbye but Molly kept screaming at her to come back but Rose ignored her and left with her husband. They made it home, and ended up in the bare room that was supposed to be the nursery for their daughter.

"That went better than I thought." She turned and kissed Severus on the lips. They shared a passionate kiss and her foot elevated off the floor as his arms went carefully around her waist. "Those Weasleys have nothing on you."

"Indeed so my sweet flower." They kissed again, but it was short. "You know we have four more months to plan for our daughter, so what's say we start on the nursery today?" it would definitely take her mind off the Weasleys and the dogs.

"I say let's do it." They had four months to prepare for their daughter's arrival, and this time no one was going to spoil their happiness.

"Do you really plan on telling the prophet?" Rose sighed, and nodded.

"After she's here, I'll be able to fix this. I already wrote to Luna this morning, so she knows but she's agreed to keep it a secret."

"The Lovegood girl, wasn't she the one who could always see things no one else could?" Rose nodded.

"That's the one." Severus smiled.

"Well if you trust her, I think I can too." They shared one more kiss, and then went to work. Hermione and Ron were no doubt giving the others hell and soon enough they would hear all about it.

_Four and a half months later:_

Over four months had passed since the little confrontation with Rose's old heels, and frankly she could care less for them. Ginny and Molly had threatened to spill the secret multiple times but Ron and Hermione shut them up easily. Arthur had kept quiet the whole time, probably upset he'd lost a son and couldn't gain Rose due to his own stupidity. Sirius and Remus kept looking for her, but it was a fruitless effort and Rose kept her word to keep them out of her life.

Hermione had thrown Rose a baby shower just last month, and it went well with Fleur, Hermione, Narcissa, Astoria, Luna, Angelina who was now Fred's girlfriend, and Marietta Edgecomb who became George's girlfriend. They all showered Rose with gifts; they were happy for her and were all eagerly awaiting the arrival of Baby Snape.

Speaking of baby, Rose was already eight and a half months pregnant and for the time being she was both happy and miserable. She was happy her baby was going to come soon, but she was miserable that she gained a good bit of weight because she ate so much during the pregnancy.

"Sev…." Rose was now waddling into the kitchen looking for her husband when she saw only Dobby was there. "Dobby where's Severus?"

"Master Severus has stepped out to St. Mungo's Miss Rose, he shall be back soon he said."

"Ok, I need to sit down can you get me a chair?" Dobby levitated a chair from the table and Rose sat down. "Ugh…I've been aching all morning."

"Aching Miss Rose?"

"It's just Braxton Hicks contractions, it's a sign saying I'm due soon but not until my water…" she sat up to stand a little, and once she did her legs were wet. "Oh Merlin…my water just broke…Dobby quick…call Hermione and Narcissa, get me to the hospital!" Dobby worked fast, they'd been practicing for this for weeks now. In just two minutes he'd already fire-called the two women and they came to escort Rose to St. Mungo's Maternity Ward.

"Alright honey let's get going, where's Severus?" Narcissa took one side while Hermione took the other.

"He's at St. Mungo's…he can't miss this!"

"Don't worry we'll find him let's just get you to the hospital. Dobby go find Severus and Lucius get them here as fast as you can."

"Right away Miss Hermione!" Dobby disappeared and the three women flooed straight to St. Mungo's.

"Oh Mrs. Snape you're here…we were expecting you any day now." The mid-wife, Healer Marcos came over to them from the front desk. "Come with me; how far apart are the contractions?"

"I-I don't know my water broke a few minutes ago…" once she stopped talking a painful one hit. "Ahhh!"

"Well it looks like you won't have to wait long dear, let's get you in a room where's your husband?"

"He'll be here any moment, just get her ready I'll wait for them." Narcissa let Hermione take Rose back to her room. Healer Marcos got her changed and comfortable with some epidural potions, and they waited for the others to show up. Dobby stayed behind to be safe.

"Hey Rose let me braid your hair, it'll help you cool down some."

"Sure Mione go on." Rose kept up her breathing and let her friend tease her hair. "Where's…where's Ron?"

"He'll be down later; he had to help the twins in the shop. I sent a Patronus to give them the word."

"Oh good…where the hell is Severus?" another contraction came. "Aahhh!"

"Rose!" right in the nick of time Severus returned with Lucius and Narcissa. "I got here as fast as I could, are you alright?"

"I've been better YAAAHHH!"

"Oh dear that was a loud one." Marcos came back. "Everyone but the parents please go into the hall, we're about to have a baby here."

"Right, good luck you two." Hermione left with the Malfoys, and Marcos quickly set Rose's legs in the right position.

"Alright, you're nearly fully dilated honey. Just a few more minutes and we'll start pushing."

"G-Good…" Rose screamed right after another contraction hit. "This is your kid I'm birthing…" she growled at Severus.

"It's ok Rose, we'll get through this." Severus held her hand and kissed her head. "We'll get to see our baby soon."

"Hope so…my back…!" another contraction hit.

"Oh dear, it's time. Alright Mrs. Snape take a deep breath in…" Rose did so. "On three I want you to push. One, two, three!"

"GUUAAAHHH!" Rose gave a long hard push. "Severus…!"

"I'm right here my love, I'm right here." He winced as she squeezed his hand.

"That's good, alright sweetheart just breathe in and out for a bit." Rose did her breathing, and then she felt another contraction coming. "On three, one, two, three!"

"GUUAAAAAAAHHHH!" that was a painful one, but Rose felt something coming fast and it wasn't a contraction. "Ugh…"

"Oh my goodness, the head's coming…alright dear breathe in and out, with a few more pushes your baby will be here." Marcos smiled.

"G-Great…" tears stung Rose's eyes, but they were happy tears.

"On three, one, two, three!" Rose pushed long and hard once more. "Good, we're getting past the shoulders. On three, one, two, three!" Rose pushed again and this time it was a longer one. "Almost there…one, two, three!"

"AAAHHHHH!" Rose screamed, and right after she stopped pushing a loud cry echoed her own in the room. "What…what's happening?" Marcos smiled up at her, and held up a small slippery crying baby, their baby.

"Congrats you two, it's a girl." Their little girl was here, she was here and she was giving off her first cries.

"Oh…oh my…" Severus and Rose were both crying happily now. "Severus I love you."

"I love you Bellerose, my sweet wife. I love you and our daughter." Hey kissed her multiple times before Marcos handed them their daughter after cleaning her up and wrapping her in a pink blanket.

"Here you are mummy and daddy, your little girl is here." The baby stopped crying once she settled in Rose's arms, and Rose just cried happily as she held her child.

"Oh Sev she's beautiful."

"Just like her mother, and so small." Severus kissed their daughter's head.

"Are you two up for some visitors?" Marcos healed Rose in no time.

"Yes." They answered and after Marcos left she let in the Malfoys counting Draco and Astoria, Hermione and Ron, and soon enough the twins and Bill and Fleur.

"Hey mummy and daddy, how are you Rose?" Rose smiled at her friends.

"Feeling so much better, now that my baby's here." Little baby Snape had arrived.

"What's her name?" Astoria smiled at the little one, she was pregnant herself but only two months.

"Well…we've been fiddling around with baby books, and I think we finally agreed on one." Rose and Severus glanced at each other, and then Severus spoke the name.

"Our little angel, Temperance Lily Snape." They awed at that name.

"A beautiful name for a beautiful little girl." Draco smiled. "I'm happy for you both."

"Thank you Draco, we're happy for you and Astoria too." Ron and Hermione smiled so bit they had red tints in their cheeks. "And…Ron, Hermione Severus and I were wondering…if you two would like to be Temperance's godparents?" their eyes widened.

"Us? You want us to be her godparents?" Ron looked at Severus.

"You two have stuck by Rose through everything, it's a good choice." Hermione had tears in her eyes.

"We would be honored, so honored."

"Congratulations to you both, we'll be sure to send a present." Fred and George smiled.

"Congrats to you Rose, she's as beautiful as you are." Bill wrapped an arm around Fleur's shoulders.

"Thank you guys, I'm so glad she's got all of you here for her." Temperance looked like her mummy, but she had her daddy's dark hair and from what they could tell, his eyes.

"Are you…are you planning on telling Lupin and Black?" Lucius asked looking between the two of them.

"Oh don't worry, Severus and I agreed that we would soon reveal the truth. Luna's coming by later as is Mr. Doge, they're going to get an interview from us and it should be all over the front page soon enough."

"But we're only giving statements; we won't have our daughter's face plastered all over the papers for years to come."

"Wedding photo on the front?" Hermione smirked and Rose nodded.

"Oh yes." Just then Marcos came back inside.

"Alright everyone let's give the new parents some privacy, you can come back tomorrow." Ron groaned but everyone understood because Rose needed her rest. They bid them good day, and Severus took little Temperance from Rose's arms.

"Get some sleep love; I'll be right here when you wake." Rose smiled; this was the second happiest day of her life and as of right now nothing could spoil it for her.

_Sometime later:_

"Mr. Snape, a Ms. Lovegood and Mr. Doge are here to see you." Rose had been asleep for two hours, but she'd woken up just minutes ago.

"Let them in thank you." Severus still had Temperance in his arms, and the little girl was sound asleep. "You up for this dear?"

"Oh yes." Rose smiled. "Give me my baby, please?" Severus smiled and handed Temperance to her mother.

"Good afternoon Bellerose, you look great." Luna smiled.

"You both look great, congratulations on your new baby." Elphias Doge smiled at them and shook Sev's hand. "Now…we pretty much can tell that the rumors of the contract were true correct?"

"Indeed so, when I was Harry Potter my foolish godfathers tried to force me to marry the gold-digger Ginny Weasley, and if I didn't I would have my magic taken away and sent to prison. I had until my nineteenth birthday to do so, and so I found a way to break the contract by turning myself into a woman." As she spoke Luna and Doge both wrote down on their pads.

"You weren't happy with their decisions eh?"

"Not in the least, and just a few days after I became a woman I dated Severus for several months before we got married. We spent most of our days in hiding, and it wasn't until the Minister's Retirement Party that we decided to make an appearance."

"And you were happy the entire time?" Luna asked with a twinkling look in her eyes.

"Oh yes, blissfully happy."

"And that happiness has given us our baby girl, little Temperance Lily Snape." Severus held onto his girls and kissed them both.

"She's a very lovely child." Doge wrote down some more notes. "And…while we can assume your reason for hiding, do you intend to live the rest of your lives together forever?"

"As any soul mate couple would do Elphias." Severus answered him.

"Did you…well Severus everyone's aware of your feelings for Lily Potter, just to make things clear your past feelings have no effect on your marriage today correct?"

"Absolutely not, my wife and I love each other dearly and yes at one point I did love her mother but that's in the past. I have Rose now and I have Temperance, more than anything I could ever ask for."

"Very heart-warming professor, I can honestly say this is the best love I've ever seen in two people." Luna wrote down a few more notes.

"And you have cut off contact with your ex-friends and godfathers?" Doge looked at Rose.

"Yes, Hermione and Ron supported me through everything, as has Bill Weasley and his wife, the Malfoys, and Fred and George Weasley and of course Luna. They're all I need." The two reporters wrote some more, and then Severus handed them a copy of their wedding picture.

"You can put that on the front page if you wish, just be sure to include in your articles that those who turn on the one who defeated Voldemort cannot gain forgiveness so easily." A few more scribbles in their pads and the two were finished.

"Expect a copy first thing in the morning, good day to you both and once again congratulations." Doge shook both their hands before leaving. Luna stayed behind and kept glancing at them and Temperance.

"Luna?"

"Just making sure there aren't any Nargles around, I'll be sure to send you a copy of the Quibbler tomorrow morning. Have a good day." Luna hugged Rose and shook Sev's hand before leaving.

"That was quick, but it'll be worth it tomorrow." Rose looked down at her baby girl, today had been great so far.

"Indeed love, and I can just imagine the look on everyone's faces once they realize exactly how stupid the Weasleys can be and how selfish Black and Lupin were."

"I hear you Sev, it'll be icing on the cake." They shared a quick kiss. "Hey, can you run home and grab my clothes? I'm gonna be here for a while and I want to make sure I have something to leave in instead of this hospital gown."

"I will love; I'll be back in a flash." Severus kissed her again before quickly leaving through the door. Marcos came back and checked on her and Temperance, and she told her that if two men claiming to be her godfathers came by any time soon to let her know and she'd decide if they could come through or not.

Rose was still undecided on forgiving some people, she knew she could probably forgive Lupin but as long as he was around Black she didn't want to see him. He acted on what Sirius said and Sirius acted on selfishness, trying to replace James Potter and his wife Lily with the look-alikes. It was disgusting and dishonest, not to mention just wrong. Tomorrow would set them straight, and if it didn't then that was their problem.

_The next day:_

_**Harry Potter Marriage Contract Rumors Proven True! Boy-Who-Lived now Girl-Who-Lived and happily married to Former Death Eater Severus Snape!**_

_Oh what a story this is, our very own savior has completely changed his life and from what we can see it was for the better._

_It's been proven that the marriage contract rumors were in fact true regarding the unwanted engagement between Mr. Harry Potter and Ms. Ginevra Weasley. As it was said Mr. Potter did not want to be married to Ms. Weasley due to the fact she only loved him for his money and fame, and in the process it was discovered that the contract had another term to it, either he marry Ms. Weasley or have his magic stripped and sent to Azkaban, by his nineteenth birthday. _

_This was all done with the consent of his beloved now ex-godfathers, and the two Weasley parents who only wanted his money as well, but his godfathers wanted to replace Mr. James Potter with his son by pairing him up with a girl who looks exactly like his mother, disgusting wouldn't you agree?_

_Mr. Potter only found one way to break the contract, and that was to undergo a magical sex-change. He is now a beautiful young woman, and is happily married to the war hero and former death eater Severus Snape, also the former headmaster of Hogwarts and Potions Master._

"_It's horrifying what my parents have done, after everything Harry did for us they go and turn on him. I support Bellerose's new life and decisions and I couldn't be happier for her." – comment by Ronald Weasley, best friend to Hermione Granger and Harry Potter, now known as Bellerose Marie Evans-Snape._

"_We support Bellerose through everything; she deserves to be happy after all she's gone through as Harry Potter." – comment by Hermione Granger, best friend and fiancée to Ronald Weasley._

"_My godfather has been through so much, probably just as equally as Bellerose. They are perfect for each other, and I congratulate them both on everything."_

_The happy couple was married just last year, and they have recently welcomed their new addition to their happy family, little Temperance Lily Snape. _

_It's more than what this reporter can say for our savior, and I'm sure we'll all wish dear Bellerose nothing but the best in her new life and congratulate her on her daughter._

_Those who turn on our savior don't deserve her forgiveness, it'll be a miracle if she forgives her former godfathers and if she does it could be when Hell freezes over._

_Article by Elphias Doge_

"Perfect, just perfect." Rose smirked as she read the front page of the Prophet. The article spoke the truth, and right below was in fact the wedding picture they gave to Doge and Luna. Today was going to be the last day Rose would be in the hospital, and soon enough she would go home and show Temperance her new nursery.

Speaking of Temperance the newborn had been taken to the Newborn Nursery in the ward to be given a quick checkup. She was in perfect health, and Severus went along to make sure he could bring her back; Rose missed her already.

"Mrs. Snape, there's some men here to see you." A nurse came into her room.

"Who are they?" she put her copy of the prophet down.

"They claim to be your godfathers, they wish to see you." Rose sighed, figured they'd be here soon after the prophet went out.

"Send them in." she crossed her arms over her chest, and then the two men entered. "Hello Black, Lupin."

"Hello Bellerose…" Lupin tried to speak up first.

"Mrs. Snape to you, now I assume you've read the prophet?" they nodded. "Then why are you here?"

"We wanted to see how you were, and the baby…?"

"She's been taken to the nursery for a checkup, Severus is with her. Now if you two are here to beg for forgiveness then save your breath I'm not interested."

"Why? Why can't you forgive us?" Sirius spoke up. "We know we were wrong to force you into marriage, but can't you forgive us?"

"Not in the next one-hundred years I can't, you two really screwed me over. You were supposed to let me live my life the way I wanted and I wanted to marry for love not looks. You turned on me and threatened to destroy my life if I refused YOUR contract. Now I have all the friends I need, and I have a family of my own which you won't be a part of unless I say so."

"Bellerose…"

"Mrs. Snape Black, get over yourself; unlike you two Severus has grown up and moved on, and he's my husband."

"Stop saying that!"

"Sirius lower your voice we're in a hospital."

"I don't get what you see in him, there are so many other men out there far younger and better looking than him. You could do so much better!"

"I don't need better I need Severus, and if you're going to start this bullshit again then you can get the hell out!"

"I just want what's best for you."

"No you want what's best for you, you and that bitch Weasley. I have a happy life, I lack nothing I've wanted. I have everything I want, and you are not going to take it from me!" she growled the last sentence. "My parents would be happy for me, if they really loved me which I'm sure they did since they both died to protect me."

"Sirius she's right, James and Lily would be happy for her no matter what. If Severus makes her happy then you just have to accept it." Lupin touched Black's arm.

"It's no use Lupin he's too stupid to see how happy I am." Rose glared. "Now unless you have an explanation for why you did this to me other than what I already know I suggest you leave before Severus returns." Black's eyes started clouding again, and this time tears fell.

"I…I just wanted you to be happy…that's why I did all that I just wanted you to have a good life." Tears came down fast. "I didn't…I didn't mean for it to get this bad I just wanted you to be happy I never knew Ginny was a slut. I want you happy…but I don't know if I can accept this…this relation…"

"Marriage, if you can't in the least accept my marriage then get out. I don't' want either of you near me or my family ever again and this is my final warning. If I see you near me again I will personally have you both arrested for trespassing and harassment." They stared at her horrified.

"Rose…" A deep voice came and the two men's heads turned to see Severus in the door holding Temperance. "What're they doing here?"

"Nothing dear they were just about to leave." Severus walked past them and handed Temperance to Bellerose. "That's my baby…" she kissed the tiny forehead.

"She's…she's beautiful." Black moaned out.

"Of course, she's my daughter and Sev's." Temperance cooed, and the dog and wolf's eyes softened.

"She's just like you when you were a baby." Lupin gave a small smile. "I'm…I do hope you can forgive us in the future Mrs. Snape, but we won't be around if you don't wish us to be." He started to pull Black away, but Black stopped and stared at Severus.

"Take…" he gritted but then took a deep breath. "Take good care of them Snape." Those were the last words he said before he let Lupin take him out.

"I think you got to him dear."

"I think so too Sev, perhaps there's some hope for him after all." Rose sighed. "Hopefully this is the last we'll hear from them until further notice."

"The preoperative word being hopefully." Severus rolled his eyes.

"Hey guys." Hermione and Ron came through the door. "You're not gonna believe what we just heard."

"What is it?"

"It's nothing bad, it's just that Bill and Fleur…they're having a baby!" Hermione squealed and Rose just let her mouth drop in surprise.

"Oh that's great! That's wonderful how far along is Fleur?"

"Two months, oh she's happier than I've ever seen. Bill's over the moon with joy, they're actually here now getting a checkup."

"We'll be sure to tell them to stop by, they also want to see little Tempie." Hermione giggled at the baby. Rose giggled too, and Temperance just cooed while the two men in the room just rolled their eyes and muttered 'Women'.

"Well look what we have here." All four heads looked to the door to the two bitch Weasleys Molly and Ginny.

"What're you two doing here?" Rose gave a nasty glare.

"Bill told us the news and we thought we'd come see them, and then we read the prophet this morning. You have a lot of nerve trashing us on the front page twice already!" Molly snarled. "You and your husband are a disgrace to the magical world!"

"Mum get out, if Rose presses charges I'll have no choice but to call security." Ron pointed at the door.

"I don't even know why you're friends with this whore, and that bastard child. It's disgusting."

"Now hold on there Molly, you will not insult my wife or daughter in my presence and if you do again I will press charges and I guarantee if I do you will never see your grandchildren." Severus got up and sneered at her.

"Save your breath Snape, you already ruined my Ginny's life enough." Ginny nodded.

"Harry was supposed to be mine, that baby should be mine!" Ginny glared at Rose and then at Temperance, before inching closer.

"You won't have my daughter, now get out you harlots." Rose's eyes suddenly turned bright green in anger, and the lights in the hall and her room started flashing.

"Threatening to attack us little girl? You could well enough hurt your child…I'd say you're unfit to have that baby." Molly had such false sincerity Rose's eyes flashed again but the lights stopped flickering.

"Get out, get out of my room, get out of my life!" Rose held Temperance closer to her, but neither woman budged and right away Ginny shot past Severus and towards the bed.

"THAT CHILD IS MINE!" Ginny pulled out her wand and tried to stun Rose but before she even muttered the spell Rose grabbed her wrist so tightly she dropped her wand. Molly tried to get to her, but Ron and Hermione held her back at wand point.

"Sev, take the baby." Severus looked unsure but carefully took Temperance out of Rose's arms before Rose got up from her bed and pushed Ginny to the floor. She grabbed a fistful of red hair and dragged Ginny out of the room, the girl started screaming bloody murder and Rose ended up dragging her to the end of the hall right in front of the security guard.

"Miss what's happened?" Rose pulled Ginny up and the girl screamed again.

"OWW!"

"Shut up you trash." Rose snarled into her ear.

"Ma'am, what's going on here?" Healer Marcos came over to them.

"This girl trespassed into my room, harassed me and my husband, insulted my daughter, tried to attack me and tried to take my newborn baby. Get her out of my sight please, and I want to press charges with the Aurors." The guard looked unsure, but then Ron and Hermione came down with Molly and cooperated with her story.

"Very well, I'll summon the Aurors. If your story checks out though, they're looking at five to ten years in prison." The two redheads stared in disbelief. "Attacking a witch who just gave birth, not to mention disrupting a peaceful atmosphere and constant harassment is a serious charge here at St. Mungo's."

"You can't do this to us!" Molly looked at Ron. "Ronald do something!" Ron shook his head.

"Sorry mum, you did this yourself. Take them sir." The guard nodded and petrified them both before levitating them away. "I'd better go tell the others, I'll see you guys later." Ron left quickly.

"I'd better go find Bill; you look like you need some air." Hermione hugged Rose and left in another direction.

"Mrs. Snape are you alright?" Rose smiled, not smirked, but smiled.

"I'm fine Healer Marcos, thank you." The woman smiled at her.

"Let's get you back to bed; you still have to rest up before you leave tomorrow." Rose obeyed her doctor and followed her to her room. Severus was still there with their child, and while she was resettled in bed she laid back against the pillows and sighed happily.

"Rose, what's wrong?" Rose just smiled at her sweet husband.

"Nothing's wrong my love, nothing at all." The problems were over, Rose could feel it in her bones. Everything was right again.

_Epilogue, a year later:_

A year passed after the magical birth of Temperance Lily Snape; things were far better than they were beforehand and for the lovely couple it was so much better than going back into hiding. They had moved back into their home, and this time they took off the Fidelius Charm since their secret was out.

Days after word got out on their marriage things were actually better than they thought. People openly accepted the new Mrs. Snape, and they accepted the fact that Harry Potter was gone and wouldn't be back; of course that was probably because word also got out about how Bellerose Snape made a blubbering, whimpering mess out of Ginny Weasley when she tried to attack her at the hospital. No one tried to go against Rose again; even some of Harry's old friends accepted her.

Neville and Hannah had been the first to come forward, they were sorry that Harry was gone but were happy that Rose had a life that she wanted and that Severus Snape was the man she loved. They got married two months after the word got out, and while Hannah now owned the Leaky Cauldron Neville was the Herbology Teacher at Hogwarts, and expecting their first baby.

Bill and Fleur welcomed their first daughter Victoire Gabrielle Weasley into the world six months after Temperance; Fred and Angelina were made the godparents, and as of lately the twins were expecting twins of their own in a few months. It was going to be a full house of Weasleys all around, and oh the family was going to keep growing and growing. Hermione and Ron were now married, and they had their own little month old baby boy whom they named Joshua Arnold Weasley.

It was sad though, a sad sad ending for Molly and Ginny. After the whole blow out with them, the Wizenagamot found them guilty of harassment, attempted assault, and attempted kidnapping; they were each charged with ten years in Azkaban, and the whole family cut them off for trying to hurt Rose. Arthur told Bellerose he didn't blame her for sending them to jail, they had gone too far. Percy even admitted it was going too far, but they weren't on speaking terms.

"Sev! Sev! Come quick!" Rose was in the living room playing with Temperance when the little baby did something so extraordinary.

"Rose what is it?" Severus came running up from his lab, wand in hand pointing in multiple directions before realizing no one was in the house. "What's going on?"

"Look…" Rose pointed to Temperance, and at the sight of her daddy Temperance stood up on her own, and walked slowly to Severus. "Sev…she can walk. Our baby has taken her first steps!" Temperance reached her daddy and latched her little hands onto his legs.

"Dadada!" she spoke her first words at six months, she looked like her mother but she had her father's brains.

"Oh sweetie you make daddy and mummy so proud!" Severus picked her up and kissed her cheeks. Temperance giggled and squealed with delight making both adults laugh.

"She's our baby girl Sev, she's getting so big so fast and soon she'll be going off to Hogwarts."

"With us of course!" Severus was still Potions Master at Hogwarts, but soon Rose was going to take over as DADA professor. They had a daycare set up for the younger teachers, the ones who had young children and they put it together with the help of Hermione and Ron. Hermione had been asked to step in as the Muggle Studies Professor, and Ron kept up his life as an Auror but still managed WWW with the twins.

"Oh yes, but you need to make sure you don't try and shield her from boys when she's a teenager." Severus glared. "Oh calm down, it's ten years from now we have time."

"Indeed so, and you know….Lupin and Black have asked us to join them for Black's birthday party next weekend." Possibly seven months after Temperance was born, Rose finally decided to let the two men back into her life but slowly. She didn't call them her godfathers anymore, but they were on a 'friendly' basis.

"I suppose we can go, but I'll see if Ron and Hermione will too."

"They are, they sent me the invite." Severus sat down with Temperance. "Honey, though I don't like seeing the men I know you do. Granted you haven't fully forgiven them yet, but they're still part of your life."

"Only as friends Sev, just friends, not fathers or godfathers."

"Yes I know, and…Rose are you feeling ok? You seem pale." Rose smiled and then scooted over to hold her hubby's hand. "Rose?"

"Severus…do you remember how excited you were when I told you I was pregnant with Temperance?" Severus stared at her, and when she moved his hand to her stomach his eyes widened.

"Darling…are you…?" Rose nodded and giggled.

"I'm pregnant again Sev, we're going to have another baby!" Severus's face broke into a smile and while he had Tempie in one arm he pulled Rose into the other. He kissed his two beautiful girls and just sat back happily.

"Bellerose Snape, for the third time in my life you have made the happiest man alive."

"The first when I became your wife." Rose kissed his cheek.

"The second when you gave birth to our daughter."

"And the third, when I'm going to give birth to our second child. Would you want a boy or girl?" Severus just chuckled. "What?"

"As long as the baby's healthy my love, I don't care if it is a boy or girl." They shared a passionate but short kiss, and Rose just laid their in her husband's loving arms. Things were peaceful now, everything was alright with the world.

"I love you Severus." he kissed her head.

"I love you too Rose, so much."

"And we both love you Temperance, you are going to be quite a handful when you get older." Temperance just giggled in response, and the family played together happily and lovingly in the floor of their happy home.

_**The End**_

_**Well I certainly hope this was worth the wait. **_

_**Please no flames if there are any mistakes then they're all on me but please no flames. I don't expect everyone to like this fic, but you're entitled to your own opinions. Just feel free to tell me what you think about how things played out, and your favorite part if you wish.**_

_**R&R**_

_**Later!**_


End file.
